Ave Fénix
by LikeMyself
Summary: May y Nikki son nuevas en Wammy's House, y las nuevas compañeras de cuarto de Matt y Mello. Nikki llegó con una mente que contenía recuerdos borrosos sobre lo que pasó antes de Wammy's, y May, recuerdos que quiere olvidar, siendo la culpable de la catástrofe que hizo que ella y su hermana terminasen en Wammy's. NearxOC MattxOC
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** hola! primero que nada: Death Note no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo, me pertenece el 99,99% de la historia, el otro 0,01% soy cosas que usaré de la historia original... bueno, pasen lean, no mata dejar R&R (cuantos mas haya, más frecuente subo caps)e, y probablemente nos veamos en otra nota de la autora, espero que les guste-Luana

* * *

Roger entró a la cafetería y pidió silencio.  
-Quiero presentarles a sus nuevas compañeras: Nikki, -Dijo dirigiéndose a una niña a su lado, para después dirigirse a otra- y May.  
Nikki era una niña con los cabellos más oscuros que nadie se podría imaginar, y estaban peinados en dos ágiles roscas detrás de su cabeza y solo cuatro mechones rebeldes enmarcaban su cara. Su piel era pálida, y sus labios en un tono rosa pastel; junto con los finos rasgos de su cara parecía una hermosa niña inofensiva. Pero había algo en Nikki que llamaba la atención de cualquiera: sus ojos. No eran como los ojos de cualquier otra persona; mientras su ojo izquierdo era azul como el cielo, su ojo derecho era verde como el pasto. Nikki era algo bajita, y llevaba puesto un simple vestido blanco, y en una de sus manos un violín. May, por otra parte, era unos años mayor que Nikki. Ellas debían tener la misma diferencia de edad que tenían Near y Mello. May era totalmente diferente a Nikki, en cuanto a aspecto físico. Los cabellos de May eran rojos como la sangre en la raíz, pero mientras caían onduladospor su espalda se degradaban a un dorado; su frente estaba cubierta por un flequillo recto color sangre. Si, mientras que lo que resaltaba en Nikki eran sus ojos, en May era su cabello. Pero los ojos de May no se quedaban tan atrás: eran de un extraño color naranja. Su piel no era tan pálida como la de Nikki, sus labios eran más rojizos y sus razgos no eran tan delicados; la hacían parecer sufrir. May era alta y delgada, de su cuello colgaban unos grandes auriculares naranjas; y tenía puesta una camiseta que parecía quedarle grande, llevaba un hombro al descubierto y las mangas cubrían parte de las palmas de sus manos, sin mencionar que el borde le llegaba más allá de la cadera. Una mochila, que parecía media vacía, colgaba de su hombro. También tenía puestos unas calzas negras y unas botas negras.  
-Son hermanas, -Continuó Roger- y debido a la "falta de espacio" deberán compartir cuarto con Matt y Mello.  
Matt levantó la cabeza de su PSP al escuchar su nombre, y la bajó como si nada, pero luego volvió a subirla al ver una hermosa melena rojiza. Nikki miraba hacia todas partes, no le gustaba la sensación de ser un bicho raro. Miró a su hermana, quien le devolvió la mirada como diciendo: "todo estará bien".  
-Así que, chicos, trátenlas bien. Continúen con su almuerzo; y May, Nikki, bienvenidas a Wammy's House.  
Mello se giró en su asiento para seguir comiendo, algo regañadientes, puesto que tendría que compartir el cuarto con dos chicas, y una de ellas le hacía pensar en Near. Pero al ver la cara de Matt, no pudo contener sus risas, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Matt lo ignoraba y seguía con la mirada a May.  
-¡Así que te gusta la chica nueva! ¡Y no digas que no! -Le soltó Mello, lo que hizo que Matt volviera a Tierra.  
Matt no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado y rojo como un tomate. Volvió a su PSP, y no había pasado ni medio nivel cuando escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
Matt se volteó lentamente, y Mello casi explotó a carcajadas, pero le hizo un favor a su amigo y aguantó sus risas.  
-S-si... c-claro. -Titubeó Matt.  
May le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Matt. Mello vio la mirada de auxilio de Matt, riendo le preguntó a May:  
-¿Cuál era tu nombre?  
-May... y tú debes ser Mello, -Se giró hacia Matt, que la miraba de reojo- y tú, Matt. Entonces estoy hablando con mis compañeros de dormitorio.  
-Entonces Roger te contó sobre nosotros.  
-Sólo mencionó tu "hermoso" historial. Pero sé leer. -May señaló con el pulgar al PSP de Matt que tenía escrito en un costado "Matt".  
-¿Y tu hermana?  
-¿Nikki? Está sentada con el chico de cabello blanco,... le dije que si se quería sentar con otra persona, que lo hiciera.  
Mello apretó los dientes al ver a su futura compañera de cuarto compartir la mesa con Near, pero ahora que se fijaba, eran bastante parecidos, solo que Nikki parecía hecha a color y Near solo blanco.  
-Oye, -May notó a la perfección el gesto de Mello- no creas que mi hermana habla con todo el mundo. Básicamente es muda, y habla en muy pocas ocasiones; y solamente la he visto entablar una verdadera conversación conmigo.  
-Entonces, tu hermana es de pocas palabras -intervino Matt- Pero por lo que veo a ti te gusta hablar.  
Matt se golpeó mentalmente, había sonado como un completo idiota. Se iba a disculpar, pero se cruzó con la mirada de May, con una ceja alzada, pero después sonrió.  
-Si voy a compartir cuarto con ustedes, creo que almenos deberíamos llevarnos bien, ¿No crees? Pero si quieres hablar de ese tipo de gustos, Nikki es una maestra con el violín, de verdad tiene un don para eso.  
-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que todos aquí tenemos una especie de don, o adicción, o como quieras decirle. -Le interrumpió Mello con su típico tono de irritado.  
-Lo he notado, -Respondió May con mucha tranquilidad, mientras pinchaba unas papas de su plato- como he notado que pedirte un trozo de chocolate sería una pérdida de mi tiempo. -Se llevó la papa a la boca, mientras se inclinaba para ver a qué estaba jugando Matt en su PSP.  
Matt intentaba no mirar a May, lo que seguramente lo haría perder el nivel, y acabar con su racha de buena suerte  
-¿Cuántos años tiene Nikki? -Le preguntó Mello de repente.  
-Ocho, bueno, casi ocho. ¿Y el niño sentado junto a ella?  
-Se llama Near, -Respondió Matt, antes que Mello, para evitar lo que podría llegar a decirle; sin apartar la mirada de su PSP- y también tiene cerca de ocho años.  
-Entonces... -Mello volvió a retomar la conversación, y le dio una mordida a su chocolate que se partió con un sonoro "crack"- ¿Cuál es tu adicción, May?  
Ella se detuvo en seco cuando estaba masticando. Después de unos segundos, en los que estuvo paralizada, tragó con fuerza y bajó la cabeza.  
Imágenes de un desastre volvían a su mente; ella abrazando a su hermana, protegiéndola, convenciéndose a sí misma y a su hermana de que todo iba a estar bien. Sabía que no era así. Que esto ya era un punto extremo, que era probable que ella misma hubiese firmado la sentencia de muerte de ambas. "No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, cariño, todo está prendido fuego..."

-May, ¿Estás bien? -La voz de Matt la hizo volver a la realidad. "Gracias, Matt".  
-Si, estoy bien, respondiendo a la pregunta, mi adicción fue la razón por la que Nikki y yo terminamos aquí.  
Matt casi se atora con las palabras, y le dirijió a Mello una mirada amenazadora. Él hizo como si nada.  
-¿Eras drogadicta o alcohólica? -Preguntó Mello, con total despecho.  
May lo fulminó con la mirada, y se puso de pie como impulsada como un resorte.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! -Le gritó- ¡Prácticamente vivía para mantener a mi hermana con vida! ¡Si no ninguna de nosotras estaría aquí! ¿Estás seguro de que eres inteligente?

En la otra parte de la cafetería, Nikki casi terminaba de comer. Le había sorprendido que Near no le hablara, ni siquiera un "Hola", que simplemente siguiese jugando con sus robots. Pero enseguida, baj{o su mirada a su plato y penso: "Cuanto menos hable, mejor". Pero de repente, sintió la necesidad de hablarle.  
-Mi nombre es Nikki. -Dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.  
-Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Near, dejando el robot en la mesa.  
Nikki negó lentamente con la cabeza hacia abajo. Tomó su violín, que estaba junto a ella (ella y Near eran los únicos sentados en esa mesa) y se lo colocó en el hombro.  
-Por cierto, Nikki, mi nombre es Near. -Le dijo él, mirando en otra dirección y con su mano retorciéndose un mechón de su pelo.  
Nikki sonrió levemente, y tocó un acorde en su violín, pero fue lo más que llegó a hacer, sintió todas las miradas de la cafetería sobre ella. Miró a su alrededor, y sus sospechas fueron aseguradas, toda la cafetería se había girado al escuchar el violín. Nikki, insegura, volvió a ponerse su violín en el hombro, y volvió a empezar a tocar un melodía corta, pero difícil para alguien promedio de su edad. Sus dedos se desplazaban por las cuerdas del diapasón del violín como si tocara esa melodía desde el día en el que había nacido, y el brazo que sostenía el arco del violín tenía un vaivén que haría que cualquiera se cansara con solo verla tocando. Al terminar, sintió que Near la miraba de forma extraña, pero al mirarlo, solo percibió una mirada neutral. Aun que los ojos de Nikki decían: "¿Nunca viste a nadie tocando el violín?"  
-No me malinterpretes, -Le dijo Near, como si leyese su mente, sin embargo, su voz sonaba tan neutra como lo era su mirada- No soy el único que cree que tocas bien el violín.  
Bastante alarmada, Nikki se volvió a voltear, y vio algunos niños que la miraban como impresionados, y otros que habían vuelto a sus asuntos, pero que aún la miraban de reojo. Volvió a su posición anterior, avergonzada, y con las mejillas rojizas.  
-No entiendo de que te avergüenzas, si tocas muy bien. Además, con esos ojos, no esperes ser una más del montón tan fácil. Tus ojos te hacen destacar bastante, ¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son muy interesantes?  
Nikki levantó la cabeza, ahora tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
-¿Conoces a tus compañeros de habitación? -Preguntó Near, Nikki se limitó a negar con la cabeza- Tu hermana está sentada con ellos.  
Nikki buscó con su cabeza a May; la localizó sentada junto a un chico pelirrojo que la miraba de reojo, no muy disimuladamente; y un rubio, que en un principio confundió con una mujer.  
-Diría que al terminar el almuerzo vayas con ellos. -Le aconsejó Near con tranquilidad, y volviendo a jugar con su robot.  
Nikki solo se encongió de hombros.


	2. Chapter 2

El almuerzo terminó, y Nikki se dirigió hacia su hermana. May parecía muy entretenida hablando con los chicos, Nikki se arrastró sigilosamente al lado de May.  
-Ah, y... -Dijo May, tomando por los hombros a Nikki y colocándola enfrente suyo.- Ella es Nikki.  
Ambos chicos se presentaron mientras Nikki solo los miraba. Lo único que las hermanas llevaban era la mochila colgada en el hombro de May. De cierto modo habían tenido suerte, muchos llegaban con casi nada. Matt y Mello las guiaron hasta el dormitorio. El dormitorio era lindo, dejando a un lado las imaginaciones que Nikki siempre había tenido al pensar en un orfanato; imágenes de un cuarto frío, con camas amontonadas, que hacían a su cabeza derivar a un hospital psiquiátrico. Era todo lo opuesto: un lugar cálido, con unas ventanas con cortinas que daban vista al patio; el piso de madera, con una alfombra color rojo, daba la sensación de ser un cuarto más, de una casa normal. Habían cuatro camas hechas, y a los pies de cada una de ellas, un baúl. Habían unos ordenados escritorios, con unas lámparas y unos libros apilados. Nikki y May se quedaron mirando el dormitorio desde el umbral de la puerta.  
-¿Van a pasar? -Preguntó con urgencia Mello.  
Las hermanas entraron, seguidas por los chicos que les dijeron cuales eran sus camas. May guardo en el baúl correspondiente a su cama su mochila.  
-¿Qué traes en tu mochila? -Preguntó Matt, acercándose a ella.  
-Lo que... lo que logré manotear antes de... -May no se había girado a verlo, estaba con los brazos dentro del baúl moviendo las frazadas que habían dentro.  
-Oh... lo siento, no debí preguntar. -Se disculpó Matt, pasando un mano por su cabello pelirrojo. May se enderezó y le tendió a Matt un juego de PSP.  
-No es nada, -le respondió May intentando quitarle importancia el tema- Supongo que esto será tuyo.  
Matt tomó el juego de las manos de May y miró a Mello, que se había tirado en su cama a seguir comiendo chocolate. Mello lo miró con indiferencia. Nikki se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a deshacerse su artístico peinado (hecho por su hermana), quitándose cientos de horquillas. Al terminar, sintió la sangre volviendo a ciertas partes de su cabeza; y se dejó caer sobre la que sería su nueva cama.  
-¿Quieres que te mostremos Wammy's? -le preguntó Matt poniendo una mano en el hombro de May.  
-Claro. -Le respondió May, girándose hacia él.  
Salieron de la habitación, dejando a Nikki dormida. Matt y Mello recorrieron Wammy's, indicándole a May las diferentes instalaciones, mientras ella les pisaba los talones.  
-Y por este pasillo están los cuartos de las chicas. -Dijo Matt mientras pasaban de largo frente a un pasillo.  
-Donde tú y tu hermana deberían estar... -Dijo Mello a regañadientes.  
-Supongo que después deberán pasar por la oficina de Roger. -Le dijo Matt a May, para evitar que ella respondiera a lo que le había dicho Mello y no terminaran en una discusión sin fin o a los golpes.- ¿O ya les han dado sus horarios?  
-Aún no, -Respondió May, que hace un par de segundos casi le pisaba el talón a Mello literalmente- aunque es bastante obvio que tengamos que ir. Me sorprende que en este lugar tan grande no hayan suficientes cuartos. -De verdad, eso sorprendía a May, que cuando dijo eso, se puso a mirar a su alrededor.  
-Bueno, es que como viste, la cafetería es grande; hay dos bibliotecas; la cocina es bastante enorme; como ves los cuartos no son para nada chicos; los salones de clase están aquí... y después tienes al salón de música, bastante grande, demasiado, diría yo... un salón de artes, un salón de juegos...  
-En el último seguro te haces una fiesta. -Le dijo May sonriendo.  
-Es de juguetes, para Near. -Respondió Mello de la misma forma en la que le había respondido anteriormente.  
-¿Qué tienes en contra de Near? -Le preguntó May, cruzándose de brazos. Mello giró su cabeza un poco, pero volvió a mirar hacia adelante, sin responderle.  
-Es un tema... delicado, para tratar con Mello. -Le respondió Matt, pasando su mano por su cabello. May hizo unos segundos de silencio, en los que miró atentamente a Mello, pero después habló:  
-Te supera en algo importante, ¿No?  
Mello se detuvo en seco, y May chocó contra su espalda a propósito. Mello se volteó, fulminándola con la mirada, y si no fuera mujer, seguro que ya le habría dado una paliza. Aunque había un punto en el que si se sacaba a Mello de sus cabales, no importaba si eras hombre o mujer, o tu edad: el garrotazo te lo daría igual.  
-May... Mello... -Matt intentó tranquilizar un poco a los dos.  
-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! -Le preguntó Mello, ignorando a Matt y casi gritándole a May.  
-Intuición, -Le respondió ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ella tampoco le prestó atención a Matt- si ninguno estaría con una chica, ni comparten cuarto; sabiendo lo poco que sé, tampoco puede ser un simple capricho. Es algo demasiado importante, que supongo tú eras el mejor en ese algo, hasta que llegó Near, y te venció como si hubiese nacido para ello.  
A tiempo, May dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando la mano de Mello que volaba hacia ella. Matt, que nunca en su vida había levantado la mano en contra de Mello, intentó evitar que Mello volviera a golpear a May; pero lo único que consiguió por respuesta, fue un empujón.  
-¡Apártate, Matt!  
May retrocedió hasta una puerta, y se apoyó de espaldas contra ésta, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Mello. Cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella, May abrió velozmente la puerta y se hizo a un lado, haciendo caer dentro de la habitación a Mello.  
¡Esta chica está loca! pensó Matt, con las manos en la cabeza.  
May miró dentro de la habitación, Nikki no se encontraba allí. Ignorando a Mello en el suelo, la buscó con la mirada.  
-Nikki... -dijo May, mientras buscaba debajo de la cama en la que estuvo durmiendo- ¿Dónde te escondes?  
-Quizá halla ido a pedir que la pongan en un cuarto sin chicos. -Dijo Mello poniéndose de pie.  
-Hablaremos cuando se te vaya el síndrome pre-menstrual. -May salía del baño, y abría los roperos y los baúles- Nikki, ¡Esto no es divertido!  
Ella no era de hacer esas bromas, ¿dónde podría estar?  
-Encontré a tu hermana. -Dijo Matt, mirando al patio por la ventana.  
May se acercó velozmente hacia él, y vio a Nikki en el patio, sentada a la sombra de un árbol. May salió a la carrera hacia el patio, pero cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta y buscó a su hermana con la mirada, vio que estaba junto a Near; de modo que no quería interrumpir, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.  
-¿Puedo preguntar como quedaste huérfana? -Le preguntó Near y Nikki, su respuesta fue el silencio. Near volvió a hablar con su tono carente de emociones:- Entiendo tu silencio, me disculpo por haber preguntado eso.  
Nikki no respondió, en cambio, se puso de pie y tomó su violín. Miró al cielo, unas nubes grises tapan el suave color azul, reemplazándolo por un frío gris. Nikki empezó a tocar su violín, un suave melodía, que parecía fácil. Sus piernas daban pasos sin demasiado sentido; hasta que un suave viento movió su cabello negro, seguido por el sonido de un relámpago, y sus piernas empezaron a bailar, para ella era la única en el patio. Near escuchó el relámpago, y juntó sus dados, con total indiferencia hacia la chica que bailaba y tocaba el violín. Sintió las primeras gotas de agua empezaron a caer, justo cuando Near terminaba de juntar sus dados y se dirigía hacia el orfanato de nuevo. Cuando llegó, llovía a cántaros, pero aún así bajo la lluvia infernal, Nikki seguía tocando su violín. Cuando parecía que faltaba poco, Near agarró una pequeña para que al menos se secara el pelo, o estuviese menos mojada. Efectivamente, no pasó mucho cuando Nikki volvía a entrar.  
-También bailas bien, además de ser muy destacada con el violín. -Le dijo Near mientras le tendía la toalla. Nikki tomó la toalla, le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se secaba un poco, y se encaminó a su cuarto.  
Pasó lo que supuso Nikki que iba a pasar: su hermana se lanzó sobre ella con una toalla más grande.  
-¿Por qué te quedaste con esta lluvia? -Le preguntó May.  
-¡Hey! -Se quejó Mello, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las hermanas- ¡Si va a chorrear, que lo haga en el pasillo, no en el cuarto!  
May quería decirle que se podía ir a la otra esquina, pero otra voz no la dejó.  
-Permiso... -Dijo Roger; todos se giraron a verlo- May, Nikki; debo hablar con ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

-C-claro... -Dijo May, pero después miró a su hermana, que estaba empapada- ¿Pero no sería mejor que Nikki se cambiara?  
-No es necesario, -respondió Roger- Síganme, señoritas.  
May y Nikki obedecieron: siguieron a Roger hasta su oficina. Cuando entraron, Roger les pidió que tomaran asiento en dos sillas que había frente al escritorio; mientras él se sentaba en una que estaba detrás. Nikki se sentía algo incómoda, y la oficina de Roger no le daba una buena impresión. Era como si las malas noticias de Wammy's se dieran allí. Nikki miró por la ventana detrás de Roger a las nubes grises, de las que caían espesas gotas de lluvia.  
-Primero, -La voz de Roger hizo que Nikki volviese a pensar en qué lugar se encontraba- quisiera darles sus horarios. -Roger le tendió un papel a May y otro a Nikki. Ambas lo miraron solo un momento; hasta que Roger les volvió a hablar- También quisiera informarles sobre la prueba que hicieron cuando llegaron. -Él se puso de pie, y las hermanas lo seguían con la mirada sin mediar palabra.- ¿Han oído alguna vez hablar de L?  
-Creo que un par de veces... -susurró May dejando el papel de los horarios sobre la mesa- ¿Pero a qué viene eso?  
-Verán; los niños y niñas aquí tiene un lugar como los sucesores de L. Y la prueba que hicieron al entrar a Wammy's es lo que las posicionará de algún modo en la lista de sucesores. Es como una primera impresión, no es definitiva y tendrán que trabajarla si...  
-Espera... -Interrumpió May, mientras se acomodaba en la silla- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué si no servimos nos echarán?  
-Nada de eso, May. No tienen nada de que preocuparse. Nikki, eres la cuarta en la lista; May, eres la quinta.  
-Near y Mello son los primeros. Bueno, Near es el primero, Mello el segundo.  
-Matt es el tercero. -Dijo Nikki en un murmullo casi inaudible; casi, por que Roger la escuchó y asintió.  
-Sólo eso quería comunicarles. -Roger se acercó a un armario- Y entregarles esto. -Del armario sacó dos bolsos y se los tendió a las hermanas.  
Cada una tomó uno y los abrieron, dentro había ropa, cepillos de dientes, etc.  
-Gracias. -Dijeron las dos, pero obiamentente, se escuchaba más la voz de May.  
-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. -Dijo Roger extendiendo la mano hacia la puerta.- Pero May, quiera hablar un momento contigo.  
May sabía de qué iría esa conversación, se quedó paralizada un momento, pero miró a su hermana que ya estaba de pie y en dirección hacia la puerta. Intentando darle a Nikki indicios de que iba a estar bien, le sonrió forzadamente.  
-Ve... -Le dijo May a Nikki,- yo ya iré.  
Nikki frunció el seño, y nada convencida por el gesto de su hermana, se fue hacia el cuarto. Cuando May escuchó la puerta cerrarse sigilosamente detrás de ella, bajó su cabeza, esperando la pregunta. Hubo un prolongado y profundo silencio.  
-May... creo que no debo hacer la pregunta, pero igual la haré: ¿Qué pasó esa noche?  
May no movió su cabeza, seguía mirando su regazo.  
-Esa noche... -Su voz se quebró, sus ojos estaban rojizos y sentía el peso de las lágrimas- ¡Fue mi culpa! -Su voz era veloz y entrecortada; sus manos se cerraron en puños a los lados de su cabeza, y empeó a darse pequeños golpes- ¡Soy una asesina! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Sólo salvé a Nikki! -Ahora su llanto era claro y fuerte.  
-Pero la salvaste, -Intentó calmarla Roger- ¿Quién debía ser salvado además de Nikki?  
-¡Mi madre! ¡Pero no pude hacer nada para salvarla!  
-¿Y tú padre?  
-¡Murió hace años! ¡Éramos solo nosotras! ¡Ahora somos solo Nikki y yo! ¡Todo por mi culpa!  
-May, tranquila, deja de echarte la culpa. Si Nikki está viva, es gracias a í.  
-¡Pero si estuviese muerta también habría sido por mí!  
-Pero está viva, May, eso es lo que importa. -Roger suspiró- Si quieres, puedes retirarte.  
May salió disparada de la oficina de Roger. En el camino hacia su cuarto, intentó secarse las lágrimas y tranquilizarse pensando en otras cosas. Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto, respiró hondo y la abrió.  
-Llegaron rápido. -Dijo Matt, que estaba en su cama jugando con su PSP, pensando que ñlos que entraban era Mello y Nikki.  
-¿Y Mello y Nikki? -Preguntó May, ignorando a Matt, y con la voz aún temblorosa.  
-Mello fue mostrarle el lugar a Ni... -Su voz se desvaneció al ver la cara de May.  
Ella caminó con paso lento hasta su cama, descolgó el bolso de su hombro, y se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama.  
_"...Lo Prometo..."_  
La única promesa que había hecho, y sabía que la rompería, que por más que lo intentara, le era imposible cumplirla. Empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas que le habían quedado pendientes, pero salían aunque ella intentara forzarlas a quedarse. Matt soltó su PSP y se sentó junto a May. Matt no tenía que ser tan inteligente para saber que Roger le había preguntado a May como quedó huérfana. Matt abrazó a May por los hombros, y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de Matt. Eso hizo que él se paralizara por unos segundos, pero que después girara su cabeza hacia la melena rojiza que ocupaba su hombro.  
-Tranquila, May.  
Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero volvió a hablar:  
-¿Quieres que te diga lo peor...? Que encima le rompí una promesa a Nikki... Eso no me deja tranquila.  
May sacó su cabeza del hombro de Matt.  
-¿Qué tipo de promesa? -Le preguntó Matt.  
-Una que hace que me sienta peor que culpable.  
-No creo que haya sido tu culpa...  
-¿Y tú que sabes? -May lo atravesó con sus ojos naranjas, brillantes y llorosos.  
-La mayor parte de los que estamos aquí fue por un accidente; no dudo que estés en esa posición también.  
May negó lentamente con la cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos rojizos. Matt se puso de pie, no le gustaba ver a esa chica triste.  
-May, no pienses en eso... ven, vamos a alegrarte un poco.  
Matt la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie. Tiró de ella hasta la puerta, hasta que ella lo siguió. Al entrar en la cocina, Matt dio unos pasos y soltó la mano de May. Ella se abrazó a sí misma y dio unos pasos más, mientras veía como Matt velozmente se dirigía a la heladera y la abría.  
-No deberíamos estar aquí... -Murmuró May.  
-Mello tampoco debería golpear a Near, ni insultarlo; además, el fin justifica los medios. -Matt sacó de la heladera salsa de chocolate y unos confites azucarados. Después abrió el freezer y, lo inspeccionó y se giró hacia May- lamento tener que informarte que Mello se acabó todo el helado de chocolate, espero que no te importe.  
May, que miraba el piso, levantó su mirada para cruzarse con los ojos esmeraldas del chico, que sonreía esperando su respuesta.  
-Si, digo, no, no hay problema. -Dijo mientras asentía.  
Cuando él se volteó, May caminó hasta la mesada y apoyo sus brazos en ésta. Matt colocó dos envases de helado y sacó un plato para postres de un mueble, abrió un cajón y sacó una cuchara. Empezó a poner en el plato los helados, la salsa de chocolate y los confites.  
-¿Para qué es esto? -Preguntó May sonriendo, mientras veía el helado ya servido.  
-Si un poco de helado de chocolate puedo con el humor de Mello, esto podrá levantarte el ánimo. -Le dijo acercándole el helado.  
-Si tu fin justifica los medios... -Preguntó May con la cuchara llena y cerca de su boca- ¿Tú fin es hacerme sonreír? No lo entiendo, apenas nos conocemos. -Ella metió la cuchara en su boca, el helado estaba de verdad rico.  
-Por que aunque apenas nos conozcamos, ya odio verte triste.  
May no sabía que decir, sólo lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Agarró otra cucharada cuando notó que Matt la miraba de forma extraña, apoyado sobre sus codos. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, hasta que él pestañó rápidamente, bajando la cabeza y haciendo que May también volviese a la realidad. Matt empezó a poner las cosas donde estaban mientras May seguía comiendo. Cuando terminó, miró a May, que lo apuntaba con la cuchara.  
-¿No quieres? -Le preguntó May.  
-Ya guardé todo...  
-No me refiero a que hagas otro. -Dijo, y sacó una cuchara de las que se estaban secando a su lado y se la tendió a Matt.- Me refiero a que compartamos mi helado.  
Matt tomó la cuchara que le tendía May, y ambos compartieron el helado.

Mientras tanto, Mello volvía con Nikki a la habitación, después de haberle mostrado algo. Mello tenía que admitir que la pequeña niña le caía bien. Sus silencios muchas veces le habían hecho parecer que no estaba, o que lo seguía un fantasma, pero cada vez que se giraba hacia ella y le decía algo, hacia un gesto. Al menos mostraba sus emociones, no como Near que muchas veces parecía una máquina que se dedicaba solo a pensar.  
-De ahora en más, espero que no te pierdas -Le dijo Mello a la niña, sin mirarla- de otro modo, la culpa será mía.  
Mello se giró hacia Nikki, y pensó en Near a su lado. Eran muy diferentes, Nikki parecía hecha a color y Near, solamente blanco. Sentiría pena por la niña en un supuesto futuro, que esperaba que no se cumpliera. Cuando entraron al cuarto, a Mello no le gustó mucho la imagen que vio: Matt y May, sentados uno frente al otro en la cama de Matt, cada uno con un Nintendo. A éste chico no solo le gustaba May, estaba loco por ella, y eso no era bueno para su "amistad".  
-¡No es justo! -Le dijo May- tu debes tener años en experiencia, tenme algo de piedad.  
-Lo siento, -Le respondió Matt- pero no le tengo piedad a nadie.  
May bajó el nintendo pesadamente.  
-Me ganaste, ¡Y todavía me faltaba una vuelta!

Ya era la hora de dormir, Mello hacia como media hora que estaba en el baño, y Matt y Nikki haciendo cola para entrar; mientras May guardaba las cosas de los bolsos. En la mesita de noche, cuando abrió el primer cajón, encontró un encendedor y unos cigarros. Se giró para asegurarse de que ni Matt ni Nikki la veían, y tomó el encendedor, sin preguntarse ni siquiera que hacían ahí. Escondió el encendedor en su puño y lo puso sigilosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. _"...Lo prometo..."_ Pero ya había roto esa promesa muchas veces.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas. Nikki se encontraba en una habitación que se le hacía poderosamente familiar, y estaba en llamas. En el medio de la habitación, podía ver a una chica de espaldas, paralizada, y Nikki sabía que estaba entre hipnotizada por las llamas, y horriorizada. _  
_-¿May? -Preguntó Nikki, y una enorme llamarada se levantó a su alrededor._  
_Nikki levantó sus brazos y saltó esquivando las llamas. La chica que le daba la espalda ni se había girado, como si no la escuchara. Y no lo hacía. Pero sabía que era May, y el hecho de que ni se hubiese girado, ni siquiera movido, confirmaba que era May. _  
_-¡May! -Le gritó, pero aún así no se movía.- ¡May! ¡May, lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste no volverlo a hacer! ¡Prometiste alejarte del fuego! _  
_-No debí prometerte eso. Y lo siento.-Le dijo con una voz terroríficamente calmada._  
_Nikki lanzó un grito agudo, cuando una madera el llamas caía sobre ella._

Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, y le costó saber donde estaba. Todo estaba a oscuras, de no ser por la luz de afuera que entraba por la ventana. Le costó recordar que estaba en Wammy's. Recordó su sueño, y se giró a ver la cama de su hermana. Aún con la poca luz que tenía, notaba que el cuerpo de su hermana no se encontraba allí. Levantó la mirada y vio una leve luz anaranjada saliendo del baño.  
-¿May? -Preguntó ella con su voz como de susurro, diferente a la de su sueño.  
Se puso de pie rápidamente, y fue con paso apresurado pero silencioso hasta el baño. La puerta estaba apenas entreabierta, y Nikki se asomó. Vio a su hermana, arrodillada, frente a una cantidad de velas encendidas delante de la bañera. Desde donde estaba, Nikki podía sentir la mirada de May sobre las velas, o más bien, sobre el fuego. Sentía la mirada de May como si la estuviese mirando a ella y no a las llamas, esa mirada de admiración prácticamente enfermiza, hipnotizada.  
-¿May? -Preguntó ella, por enésima vez- ¿Que estás haciendo?  
Pero ésta May si se giró, y le miró como pidiendo las disculpas que nunca le podría dar.  
-Nikki... yo...  
-¿Es que lo olvidaste? -Preguntó Nikki con una mirada triste- Confié en que no lo volverías a hacer. -Ella apretó sus labios y sus ojos cuando May volvió a sus llamas.  
Rápidamente, Nikki encendió la luz, y se lanzó hacia el lavamanos. Tomó el vaso que estaba al lado y lo llenó de agua. May se había girado al escuchar el sonido de la canilla abierta, acompañado por el sonido del agua cayendo.  
-¿Qué haces? -Le preguntó May, pero Nikki no respondió.  
En cambio, se acercó y lanzó el agua hacia las velas, apagándolas a casi todas, menos a una.  
-¡No! -May empujó a Nikki, que se golpeó contra el lavamanos, soltó el vaso y este se rompió cayó al piso haciendo un fuerte ruido.  
Como frenética, May intentó prender las otras velas, pero no podía, estaban todas mojadas.  
-¿Qué has hecho? -Le preguntó May.  
-No, ¿Qué has hecho tú? -Le dovolvió la pregunta Nikki, tocándose la espalda, donde se había golpeado.  
-Eh, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -Preguntó Mello, irritado en el umbral de la puerta del baño, junto a Matt. May los miró bocabierta con la vela encendida en su mano, la cera se escurría de la vela, llegando hasta sus dedos y causándole un poquito de dolor, pero no demasiado. Cuando Mello la vio con la vela, la apuntó con su dedo.- ¿Y eso? Hazme el favor de apagarla.  
-No. -Respondió seria May, y se enconrvó, protegiendo la vela encendida.  
Matt la vio en esa posición, protegiendo la vela, dándoles la espalda. Junto a sus piernas logró divisar su encendedor. Nikki también lo vio, y los miró a los dos, como preguntándoles a quién pertenecía el encendedor. Mello se lavó las manos apuntando a Matt, y éste se acercó a May, para quitárselo.  
-May... -Le dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente- ¿Qué haces?  
-Miro el fuego, ¿No es hermoso? Es como si bailara.  
May no apartaba su mirada de la vela, y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Mello miró a los pies de Nikki y vio el vaso roto. Le hizo una seña a Nikki de que viniera hacia él. Nikki esquivó el vidrio roto y fue hasta su cama. Confiaba en que Matt la apartara del fuego, ya que no podía hacerlo por sí sola. Mello tomó el vidrio roto mientras veía que Matt se agachaba junto a May y tomaba sus manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matt sopló la vela, y sintió el ardor subiendo por su mejilla de la fuerte cachetada que le dio May. Ella buscó el encendedor para volver a prenderla, pero Matt lo tomó antes. Cuando Matt estiró su brazo para apartar el encendedor de las manos de May, ella se abalanzó a tomarlo, y vio la marca roja en la cara de Matt.  
-Matt... Matt, ¡lo siento! -Le dijo May, mientras retrocedía- ¡No quería hacerlo!  
-No te preocupes, he recibido peores. -Matt giró un poco su cabeza para ver a Mello asombrado en el umbral.  
May se puso de pie, y volvió al cuarto, empujó a Mello y se escondió entre las sábanas de su cama. Mello esperó que May se metiese en su cama para hablarle a Matt.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo la defenderás? -Le preguntó el rubio cruzado de brazos.  
-El que sea necesasrio.

-May, despierta, o llegarás tarde a clases.  
May abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio a Matt. Recordó lo de la noche anterior, y sintió vergüenza; se tapó con las sábanas la cabeza y se dio vuelta.  
-Vamos, May,... -Continuó Matt, e intentó sacarle las sábanas a May.  
-Mira, vaga, levántate. -Exclamó Mello, y tiró de las sábanas, destapándo a May; ella se cubrió la cara con sus brazos.- No llegaré tarde a clases, yo me voy. Vamos, Matt.  
-¿Nikki? -Preguntó la voz somnolienta de May.  
-Tu hermana ya se fue. -Dijo Mello mientras abría la puerta.  
Cuando May escuchó la puerta cerrarse, decidió levantarse. Fue al baño, y sintió un ardor en su mano, cuando se miró la mano, tenía una quemadura que cruzaba cuatro de sus dedos. "Una más para el montón", pensó recordando las otras quemaduras que tenía en sus brazos, incluso una en su cadera y otra en su pierna. Se peinó, se lavó, se vistió y salió del cuarto, hacia los salones de clases al otro lado de Wammy's.  
Llegó a un pasillo blanco, con baldosas blancas, que no tenía nada que ver con los pasillos de los dormitorios. Miró el papel de horarios, tenía Biología en el salón A7. Mientras caminaba miraba las puertas, buscando el número de su salón. A5, A6... May se detuvo, vio por el vidrio de la puerta a Nikki, sentada en la primera fila... junto a Near; ambos prestando atención. May siguió por el pasillo, y encontró la puerta A7. La abrió y en cuanto puso un pie en el salón, todas las miradas se fijaron en ella.  
-Tú debes ser May, la nueva. -Le dijo una mujer que estaba de pie detrás del escritorio, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, después le dio un libro de texto.- Siéntate donde te plazca.  
May escaneó con la mirada el salón, y cerca del final, en la tercera fila, divisó a Matt, que estaba solo. Caminó rápidamente con la cabeza hacia abajo y se sentó.  
-Debajo del escritorio tienes tus cuadernos y lápices. -Le susurró Matt.  
May levantó la parte superior de la mesa, y ahí habían cuadernos y lápices. La clase empezó, pero a los cinco minutos, Matt sacó su PSP y se puso a jugar. La profesora lo notó y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Matt. May notó que la profesora se acercaba cuando Matt tenía su PSP; May se lo quitó y lo escondió debajo de su enorme camiseta.  
-¡Eh...! -Se quejó Matt, pero May giró su vista hacia la profesora que se acercaba.  
Cuando Matt entendió, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa, hasta que la profesora siguió de largo. Entonces, en un movimiento sigiloso, May se lo devolvió.  
Treinta minutos después, por fin cambiaban de clase. May pensó que no entendería absolutamente nada, pero para su sorpresa, todo era claro como el agua. Vio a su hermana salir de su clase, al lado de Near. No la culpaba, era la persona que más o menos conocía. Pero en cuanto vio a May, Nikki se movió rápidamente a su lado. En la próxima clase les tocaba juntas; al igual que Matt y Mello. El resto del día fue como si estuviesen en un colegio en el que las dos estaban en la misma clase; nada fuera de lo normal.

* * *

**N/A: **MIIIIIIIIIIIIL DISCULPAS! SIENTO LA DEMORA! ENSERIO! es que empezaron las clases y todo eso, ahora tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, pero tengo que estudiar, porque después tengo los parciales/semestrales/examenes así que... subiré más, espero, pero perdón, enserio!

-Luana


	5. Chapter 5

La última clase, Química, la compartían los cinco: Matt, Mello, May, Nikki y Near. En esa clase, los ojos de ambas hermanas deambulaban entre la mesa de Matt y Mello, y la Near, que estaba solo. Pero al mismo tiempo, Mello le lanzaba miradas envenenadas a Near cada vez que llegaba a responder una pregunta antes que él. _"Ya veo..."_ Pensó May _"La competencia que hay entre Mello y Near... ¿Es por quién es más inteligente? En este momento, el menos inteligente está siendo Mello, que estupidez."_  
Cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo, todos los niños salieron disparados. Pero May se quedó tomando unos apuntes que le faltaban de la pizarra. Nikki se había ido con los otros niños, tan sigilosa como un fantasma. Cuando May terminó, salió corriendo y se soprendio al encontrar a Matt esperándola en la puerta. También le sorprendió que Mello lograra ir a alguna parte sin su secuaz.  
-Gracias por esperarme. -Le dijo May, cruzándose de brazos, tímidamente.  
-No es nada. Igual, Mello estará maldiciendo durante todo el almuerzo a Near. -Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina.  
-¿Por qué quiere probar tanto su inteligencia?  
-Es que, así llegará a ser el "Gran sucesor de L"...  
-Eso lo supuse, me refiero a porqué quiere serlo.  
-Antes él era el número uno, el primero, el mejor...  
-Entonces llegó Near y lo destronó. Pobrecito. -Lo último, May lo había dicho con un tono irónico.  
-En toda su vida Mello no se ha sentido importante. Será por eso que tanto quiere llegar a la cima.  
-¿Dices que no se ha sentido superior golpeando a otros niños, teniendo poder sobre tí? Si tanto él alaba su fuerza física, que lo demustre teniendo fuerza mental. Sigo pensando que es una estupidez como actúa, aunque tenga sus razones.  
Ya en la cafetería, se cumplieron las palabras de Matt: Mello maldecía al albino "por los cuatro costados". May empezó a preguntarse como Matt lo soportaba tanto, ella no duraba ni cinco minutos escuchándolo.  
Cinco minutos después de terminar de comer, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su puño, May se enderezó y lo atravesó con la mirada.  
-¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca?!  
May no lo sabía, pero era de las pocas y contadas personas que habían hecho callar a Mello en su corta vida. El susodicho frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada afilada, que no era nada contra la que le estaba dando May; una mirada de enfado e irritación.  
-¿Qué has dicho, niña? -Le preguntó Mello, sin cambiar su posición.  
-Dije que cierras la maldita boca... ¿O no te quedó claro? -May se inclinó sobre la mesa.  
-May... -Murmuró Matt, y le tocó el hombro- No creo que sea de tus mejores ideas.  
-Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo.  
Ni Mello ni May apartaban sus miradas uno del otro, desafiantes. Sentían algunas miradas curiosas de otros niños mirándolos. Sin embargo, segundos después de tensión, May se relajó y se volvió a sentar como antes; justo cuando sonaba la campana de la salida. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando un pie se interpuso en su camino con el fin de hacerla besar el piso; pero May tenía reflejos que no la hicieron tocar el piso, y fue solo un leve tropiezo. Al ver a Mello, May sonrió triunfante y siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio.  
-Matt, yo que tú le enseñaría modales a tu novia. -Dijo Mello con sorna.  
-Ella no los necesita.  
Cuando todos llegaron al cuarto (Menos Nikki, que había bajado al patio), Mello fue al baño, dejando a Matt y May solos, cada uno sentado en sus respectivas camas.  
-Matt, -Murmuró May- Con respecto a lo de anoche, lo siento, en serio, no sabía lo que hacía, yo...  
-Enserio, May, está bien. Sólo te daré un consejo: intenta no responderle tanto a Mello; -May levató ambas cejas- si lo sé, suena extraño, pero no quisiera verte con un ojo morado.  
-Dije que tomaría el riesgo. -May le guiñó, con una leve sonrisa.  
-Eres testaruda. -Matt le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque aún así algo asustad por lo que le llegara a pasar a May.  
-Sólo asegúrate de que si algún día tiene novia; que tú tengas un chaleco antibalas.  
-Sabes, -Dijo Matt mientras sacaba su PSP- Esas cosas no tienen mucho sentido, ¿y si te disparan en la cabeza?  
-Deberían inventar pasamontañas antibalas... Pero, ¿Y los ojos?  
-Digamos que nunca se puede estar cien por ciento asegurado.

Nikki estaba recostada debajo de un árbol, sorprendentemente, sola. Miraba las hojas del árbol moverse con el suave viento, y se imaginaba la savia fluyendo dentro de ellas. Sentía el pasto debajo de ella, el viento. Le gustaba esa sensación de seguridad, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba en el patio de su casa, debajo de un pequeño sauce, escuchando la voz de su madre. Pero entonces, una voz (que definitivamente, no era de su madre), la hizo volver a Wammy's.  
-Tu cama está dentro del orfanato, no en el patio. -Le dijo Near en su típico tono. Por toda respuesta, Nikki frunció el ceño y miró hacia el edificio.  
-Ya lo sé. -Para ella la situación meritaba que hablase, estaba quedando como una estúpida. Se incorporó y su voz volvió a ser un murmullo:- ¿Nuna te has recostado el en pasto antes? se siente... bien...  
-Nunca le encontré el sentido, ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?  
Nikki se movió a un lado, invitando a Near a que se sentase junto a ella. Near se sentó a su lado, y Nikki se volvió a recostar. Después de un rato, volvió a escuchar su voz:  
-¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?  
-No lo sé, ¿Tranquilidad, seguridad? -Nikki giró su cabeza hacia Near, que miraba las hojas de los árboles.  
-Pues no siento nada de eso.  
_"Tiene sentido"_ pensó Nikki.  
-¿Tú que sientes? -Le preguntó Near, aún con su mirada fija en las hojas del árbol.  
-Siento... que estoy en casa otra vez. -La mirada de Nikki volvió hacia arriba- Que... está mi madre; y siento como que... - _"May cumplió su promesa"_- Todo estuviese bien.  
-Lamento decirte que no siento nada de eso.

-Mello, tengo una pregunta específica para tí: ¿Por qué te vistes como mujer? -Le preguntó con descaro May, recostada sobre una pared.  
Melo estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, comiendo chocolate como de costumbre, y leyendo un libro de texto sobre alguna materia. Al escuchar la pregunta de May, Mello le dio una fuerte mordida al chocolate; se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y subió sus pies al escritorio. Lo último que necesitaba era a la "novia" de su amigo lo molestase en sus intentos por superar a Near.  
-May, tengo una pregunta específica para tí: ¿Por qué quemaste tu casa? -Cuando terminó de decir eso, levantó las cejas.  
May caminó dos pasos, y de una cachetada le dio vuelta la cara a Mello. Éste se tocó la mejilla golpeada, que empezaba a enrojecerse, y miró desafiante los ojos anaranjados de su atacante.  
-Así que quieres pelear, ¿Eh?  
Mello se puso de pie, y le dio un empujón a May. May no dudó ni un segundo, y le iba a dar otra cachetada, pero esta vez, Mello atrapó su mano antes de que llegase a su cara. Para desgracia de Mello, Matt entró antes de que el pudiese devolverle el golpe a May.  
-Eh, Mello... -Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras cruzaba la puerta; hasta que vio la imagen. Fue y los separó rápidamente, mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas envenenadas.- ¿Qué pasó?  
-Veo que aún no le enseñas modales a tu "novia".  
-¿Tengo cara de un perro al que le debes enseñar como comportarse?  
-No, tienes cara de una perra.  
En ese momento, ambos se iban a volver a agarrar a los golpes, pero Matt sostuvo a May. Ella aún miraba a Mello, pero sin que lo esperase (ni ella ni Matt) Mello le dio un fuerte puñetazo que llegó a parar a un costado de su frente y la empujó un poco hacia atrás. May solo se tocó el área golpeada, con la cabeza agachada, mientras Matt se acercaba a ella.  
Lo único que Matt podía hacer contra Mello era mirarlo de una forma despreciable.  
-Ven, May, te pondré hielo. -Le dijo mientras la dirigía fuera del cuarto.  
Mello, sin sentirse culpable ni nada por el estilo, volvió a lo que hacía.  
Ya en el pasillo más cercano a la cocina, Matt y May estaban sentados en un sofá, y Matt sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa con hielo en la frente de May.  
-Ese golpe dejará un bonito moretón. -Le dijo May.  
-Te lo advertí, te dije que no discutieras con él.  
-¡Nunca lo hiciste! -May lanzó un leve quejido.  
-Lo siento; en realidad, tu me respondiste "Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo"; May, por suerte por ahora el riesgo es bastante bajo.  
-Bien, tú ganas; el que alerta no traiciona.  
May iba tomar el hielo que Matt sostenía, pero al tocarse sus manos, ambos sintieron algo extraño. Pero al otrosegundo, Matt sacó su mano rápidamente.  
-¿Estás mejor? -Le preguntó Matt, bajando la cabeza.  
-Si, gracias. -Respondió May sonriendo.

* * *

**N/A:** Hay algo que quiero contarles, como no es importante, esto lo pueden ignorar. Antes de estas semanas de vacaciones, en Geografía, estábamos haciendo un trabajo y una de las preguntas, o cosas, era: "Nombre los 19 departamentos del Uruguay y sus respectivas capitales" Entonces yo lo iba haciendo hasta que de pronto: _"Cerro Largo, Capital: MELO". _Y eso, no más, en mi país hay una ciudad llamada "Melo" como "Mello". Bueno, Saludos, y cuidense!

-Luana


	6. Chapter 6

**5 años después...**  
May salió apresurada de la clase, a verse con Matt, como ya era costumbre. Matt estaba recostado en la pared, con la cabeza hacia abajo y usando esos googles naranjas, que aunque a May no le gustasen mucho por que no le dejaban ver sus ojos bien, tenía que admitir que le quedaban muy bien. Le sorprendió de sobremanera de que no estuviese con Mello.  
-Eh, -Le dijo May- ¿Y Mello?  
Matt levantó la vista hacia May.  
-Roger lo llamó en mitad de la clase.  
Ambos se pusieron en camino hacia la cafetería.  
-¿Qué hizo esta vez?  
-Nada, y eso es lo que me preocupa.  
-Eso me sorprende... ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? También Roger se llevó a Near de la clase.  
Matt se detuvo un instante, y May también se detuvo.  
-¿Que pasa? -Le preguntó, algo preocupada.  
-Ya se lo que ha pasado, no te lo puedo decir ni aquí ni en la cafetería, ven.  
Matt la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto, corriendo. Cuando llegaron, Matt cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.  
-Y bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Hubo un enorme silencio, en el cual May se acercó más a Matt.  
-¿Matt?  
-Elegirán al sucesor de L. Así que prepárate para la reacción de Mello.  
-Eres su amigo, ¿Y crees que no lo elegirán? Mira, no me cae bien Mello, pero...  
-No me refiero a eso, May... No importa la decisión que se tome, si Mello, Near, o ninguno, o los dos. Sus reacciones no serán demasiado buenas. -Matt pasó junto a May- La buena noticia, es que se irá.  
-¿Y tú le pisarás los talones? -Le preguntó May, girando penas su cabeza hacia él.  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe, mostrando el rostro enfurecido de Mello. May y Matt se giraron hacia él, sabiendo cual había sido la decisión final. Near. Mello dio dos zancadas, y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.  
-¡ESE ALBINO, ESA BOLA DE ALGODÓN QUE CAMINA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO DERROTARME?!  
Ni May ni Matt dijeron algo, sólo se apartaron del camino de Mello; que maldecía de mil formas a Near, mientras tomaba un bolso y metía sus cosas dentro.  
-Así que te vas... -Murmuró Matt.  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! ¡NO PIENSO TRABAJAR EN "EQUIPO" CON EL DESTEÑIDO!  
-Oye, cálmate, -Le dijo May en un tono frío, con los brazos cruzados- no hay por qué tomarse las cosas tan...  
-¡MIRA, PIRÓMANA, CÁLLATE! -Le Gritó Mello, guardando unas barras de chocolate dentro del bolso; May no reaccionó.- ¡HE PUESTO TODA MI VIDA Y MI ESFUERZO PARA SER EL NÚMERO UNO, Y UNA BOLA DE ALGODÓN ES MEJOR QUE YO!  
-¡Entonces, ¿Por qué no aceptaste hacer el trabajo con Near?! -Le respondió Matt, levantando la voz.  
-¡POR QUE YO SOLO ATRAPARÉ A KIRA! ¡Y VIENES CONMIGO! ¡ASÍ QUE TOMA TUS COSAS, DEJA A TU NOVIA Y VÁMONOS!  
En realidad, en cinco años, la "relación" de May y Matt no había sido más que unas miradas, algunas charlas, incluso habían jugado en las consolas de Matt. Pero nada más, ni siquiera un pequeño beso. May miró a Matt, pero sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción.  
-May...  
Pero antes de que le pudiese decir algo más, ella ya se había ido y había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella. Matt miró a Mello, que seguía gritando, y diciéndole que juntase sus cosas, que May no era importante. Matt miró la puerta, y salió a buscar a May. Mello se giró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.  
-Ese traidor... -Siseó entre dientes.  
May estaba sentada en unas escaleras de mármol blanco, medias escondidas, y giró su cabeza al escuchar pasos ir hacia ella. Era Matt. May se puso de pie, dispuesta a subir por las escaleras; pero una mano que la agarraba de su brazo la detuvo.  
-Mira, -Le dijo May intentando zafarse de su agarre- Se que te irás con Mello, es tú amigo. -a voz de May se empezó a quebrar- Lo conoces desde antes que a mí; lo conoces mejor que a mí. Te irás tras él, como un perro faldero, ¡así que suéltame!  
Matt subió rápido el escalón que estaba entremedio de ellos, acercó su cara a la de May y apoyó sus labios en los de ella, en un suave y dulce beso.  
-Estuviste fumando otra vez... -Susurró May- esa cosa te matará. -Ella no estaba segura si se refería a Mello o al cigarro.  
-Adiós, May. Pero quiero que sepas, que sí eres importante.  
Matt la soltó, bajó las escaleras y volvió al cuarto para juntar sus cosas. May se dejó caer sentada sobre la escalera de vuelta; apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. No lloró; pero se sentía más dolida que nunca.  
Matt volvió con la cabeza agachada hasta el cuarto. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Lo que en realidad quería hacer era volver sobre sus pasos, agarrar a May, besarla y decirle que no se iba a ir. Pero algo en el fondo le decía que le debía lealtad a Mello, y que por lo tanto debía irse con él. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, se recostó sobre esta. En la cara de Mello se dibujó una media sonrisa.  
-Así que dejarás a tu "novia"; empaca tus cosas, rápido. Antes de que cambies de opinión. -Le ordenó Mello.  
Matt obedeció, y empezó a empacar sus cosas; mientras pensaba en como olvidar el dolor que sabía que le había causado a May.

**Mientras tanto...**  
-Entonces, -Le dijo Nikki a Near, mientras apartaba el violín de su hombro- ¿Cuál fue el veredicto?  
Ella estaba sentada debajo del típico árbol en el patio, y dentro de esos cinco años, y a diferencia de Matt y May, Nikki había agarrado confianza suficiente en Near como para hablarle como le hablaba a su hermana.  
-En realidad, no hubo "veredicto"; -Near se sentó junto a Nikki- L murió antes de decidir.  
-Por lo tanto, se supone que deben ser los dos.  
-No, Mello no se lo tomó para nada bien, y se fue.  
-¿Qué se fue de Wammy's? -Dijo Nikki algo sorprendida.  
-Si, y pronto me iré yo.  
-¿A dónde? ¿A vencer a Kira, solo?  
-No creo que quieras venir.  
-¡No me refería a eso!... -Nikki se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos- No importa, de todos modos. Estaré aquí otros tres o dos años. Te extrañaré. -Le dijo sonriendo, Near no hizo nada; pero Nikki ya se había acostumbrado.  
Ella se giró hacia las rejas y el enorme portón de Wammy's y vio a Mello atravesarlo; con Matt siguiéndolo.  
-¿Y por qué se va Matt? -Le preguntó Nikki a Near- Pensé que tenía algo con mi hermana...  
-Matt siempre ha sido como el perro faldero de Mello: a donde Mello vaya, él lo sigue.  
-¿Y tienes idea de por qué?  
-No.  
-Tengo que irme.  
Nikki entró corriendo a Wammy's y subió hasta su cuarto. Al ver que no había nadie, dejó su violín sobre su cama y fue a buscar a May.  
-¿May? -La llamó- ¿May...?  
-Estoy aquí, Nikki. -Le respondió la voz vacía de May.  
Nikki fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.  
-Sabes que falta una semana para que cumpla los dieciséis, ¿verdad?  
Nikki asintió:  
-Si... se lo que quieres decir.  
-Pero no quiero irme, ¿Con quién te quedarás tú? -May miró a su hermana.- No puedo tomar tu custodia, tengo todo en mi contra.  
-Mira, May... estaré bien, te esperaré dos años. No creo que sea mucho tiempo.  
-Lo es, en realidad. Near se va a ir también, ¿Con quién te quedarás?  
Un largo y espeso silencio fue la respuesta de May.

Un par de días después, Near se despidió de Nikki sin decirle demasiado. Solo estrecharon sus manos como una especie de "amigos" y Near se dio media vuelta.  
-Adiós, Nicole. -Le dijo antes de subirse al auto.  
En cinco años, Nikki casi se olvidaba de su verdadero nombre; pero entonces, notó lo que había hecho Near. Había dicho su nombre.  
-¡Near! ¡¿Eres idiota?! -Pero era tarde, el auto negro ya iba desapareciendo en la calle.

**Una semana después...**  
Toda la semana May estaba pensativa. Además de que miraba siempre un punto perdido, a no ser que Nikki le preguntara si algo le pasaba; le decía que estaba bien. En realidad lo estaba y no lo estaba. Pensaba en qué haría después de irse de Wammy's; ¿Buscaría trabajo y algún lugar en el que vivir? No tenía muchas probabilidades. ¿Iría a buscar a Matt? Probablemente. ¿Le rompería la cara a Mello si lo encontraba? Seguro. Tanto pensar le sacaba el apetito, el sueño y no la dejaba concentrarse. Pero esa semana pasó más rápido de lo que ella podía esperar; y aún no se había decidido.  
-Te vendré a buscar el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? -Le preguntó May a su hermana.  
Ella estaba del otro lado de la reja, y Nikki la miraba entre los barrotes que rodeaban el patio de Wammy's.  
-Si... Te esperaré. ¿A dónde irás?  
May giró su vista a ambos lados de la calle.  
-No lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.  
-¿Segura?  
May le sonrió.  
-Segura.  
Se abrazaron como pudieron con los barrotes entre medio. Cuando se separaron, aún sostenían los brazos de la otra.  
-Suerte. -Le dijo Nikki.  
-Te veré en unos años.  
May se separó totalmente de su hermana; y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles. Nikki no se movió desde donde estaba hasta que la espalda de su hermana desapareció de su campo visual.

* * *

**N/A:** FIN... de este capítulo! jajaja, bueno, que les pareció? al fin el beso entre May y Matt, sera el primero y último? no sé 1313... sugerencias? comentarios? comentarios "constructivos"? lo que sea? jaja, bueno nos vemos en otro cap! saludos y cuídense! -Luana


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **Antes de que sigan leyendo, quería pedirles que tomen en cuenta que fueron cuatro laaaaaaaaaargos años; por que creo que me apresuré demasiado, pero no se me ocurría que poner, y tenía estas esceneas en mi cabeza hace tiempo; ahora si, continúen! P.D.: es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Y la verdad, nunca hubiese pensado que les importase que separara a Nikki y Near, pensé que no les importaba esa "pareja" xDDD -Luana

* * *

**Cuatro años después...**

Matt daba unas vueltas en moto por las calles. Cuando se detuvo en una luz roja, algo le llamó la atención; detrás de él había una mujer en una moto roja. Sabía que era mujer por que llevaba botas de taco alto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas; pero llevaba un casco que no dejaba ver su cara. _"Debe ser solo otra mujer con moto"_ pensó Matt; cuando la luz se puso en verde, continuó su camino. Pero tiempo después, notó que la mujer seguía detrás de él, la mujer lo seguía. Dobló en una esquina, y la mujer hizo lo mismo yendo detrás de él. Se convirtió en una persecución cuando los dos aumentaron la velocidad. La mujer no pensaba perderlo, lo seguía por cada calle que él se metía, por más estrecha que fuese. Matt se metió en un pequeño pasillo entre dos edificios, que para su desgracia, terminó siendo un largo callejón sin salida. Vio la silueta de la mujer detener la moto de forma brusca. Matt se bajó de la suya, levantando los brazos.  
-Bien, señorita, me atrapó. -Dijo levantando las manos, pensando que era alguna policía del FBI o algo así.  
La mujer solamente se sacó el casco, agregando a su silueta una melena ondulada. Como la única luz que había en todo el callejón era un farola que no alumbraba mucho, eso era lo único que podía ver de ella. Una silueta alta y esbelta. La mujer empezó a caminar hacia él, sin decir ni una palabra. Se escuchó el repiqueteo de los pasos entaconados de la mujer, que los acompañaba con un ligero vaivén de cadera. Cuando la mujer estaba al alcance de la luz de la farola, Matt la vio totalmente. Efectivamente, tenía las botas altas, y un corto short de jean con el borde desflecado; que mostraban una parte de sus hermosas, delgadas y largas piernas. Una camiseta con rayas horizontales blancas y negras, que dejaba un hombro totalmente al descubierto. Su cuerpo tenía forma de reloj de arena, uno muy bien formado, y bastante relleno en la parte superior. El cabello era de un extraño color, que Matt recordaría en cualquier parte, aunque el flequillo hubiese desaparecido; sobre todo con esos ojos anaranjados que poseía su perseguidora.  
-Hola, Matt, ¿Me has extrañado?  
Matt bajó los brazos de forma pesada, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo con una leve sonrisa. Esa voz era la música más hermosa que había oído en cuatro años. La voz de May. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente. No la quería soltar nunca más. Pero May no le devolvió el abrazo.  
-May... No tienes idea de cuanto te he echado de menos...  
Decirle eso no era nada comparado a todas las veces que había pensado en ella, que se había arrepentido de dejarla en Wammy's. Pero se dio cuenta de que nunca la había buscado, ni se había preocupado por ella. Sentía vergüenza. Se apartó de ella, pero la mirada que le devolvía era una fría.  
-No he venido por eso. -Le dijo en un tono tan frío como su mirada. May respiró hondo, y su mirada se ablandó un poco.- Nikki ha desaparecido.  
-¿Me... Me has perseguido sólo por eso?  
May se cruzó de brazos.  
-Si fuese una desaparición común y corriente, ya la hubiese encontrado. Desapareció cuando estaba en Wammy's, hace un año. Estuve una semana desde su cumpleaños esperándola, no apareció. Y cuando entré a preguntar por ella; resulta que simplemente se había esfumado. Y temo lo peor... Son los únicos que conozco que me pueden ayudar.  
Matt había escuchado solamente que Nikki había desaparecido hace dos años; pero el resto del tiempo miró los ojos de May. Aunque le dolió cuando dijo _"los únicos que conozco"_. No dijo _"Los únicos en los que confío"_. Sólo que los conocía. Ella bajó los brazos.  
-A propósito, Matt... -Ella se abrazó a él mucho más fuerte de lo que él la había abrazado anteriormente- Eres tú el que no tiene ni idea de cuanto te he extrañado.  
Matt le devolvió el abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de May. No le extrañaba que oliese a humo.  
-Me debes algo... -Le dijo Matt.  
-¿Qué? -Le preguntó May, separándose un poco de él.  
-Otro beso.  
Y sin darle tiempo a pensar, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un profundo beso.  
-Sigues fumando. -Le susurró May, cuando se separaron, con los labios a centímetros  
-¿Y tú has estado en un incendio otra vez? -Le dijo él.  
May bajó la vista y se separó lentamente de él.  
-Entonces, ¿Me ayudarán a buscar a Nikki?  
-Dalo por hecho. Pero primero tenemos que convencer a Mello.  
-¡Déjame convencerlo!  
-Por más que Mello se merezca una buena golpiza de tu parte, -Matt tocó apenas la cara de May, y después se giró para mover su moto junto a la de May- yo preferiría que no lo hicieras.  
-Solo lo golpearé un poco. -Le dijo May siguiéndolo.  
Cada uno se subió a su moto; pero en realidad a May le hubiese gustado sentarse detrás de Matt.  
-Tú sólo sígueme; -Matt se puso su casco- después verás que hacer con Mello.  
Él arrancó a toda velocidad, pero May no se quedó atrás. Ambos fueron velozmente hasta una especie de edificio, algo (bastante) estropeado.  
-¿Se están quedando aquí? -Preguntó May, después de sacarse el casco- Debes estar bromeando.  
-El problema es que la Mafia no nos pagaba tan bien como otras. Además, Mello voló en pedazos el lugar donde se reunía la Mafia. Y antes de que pongas cualquier cara, dime cómo has hecho para sobrevivir estos años.  
May se bajó de su moto.  
-Cazarrecompenzas. Sin compromiso, buena paga; me iba bastante bien.  
-¿Y qué pasó? -Le preguntó Matt, escondiendo su moto, seguido por May.  
-Más bien _quién desapareció_. Nikki.  
-¿Qué querrían de tu hermana?  
Ambos dejaron las motos a un lado, y Matt dirigió a May hasta las escaleras del edificio.  
-Había algo que solo nosotras sabíamos. Nikki ve el futuro; y por más estúpido y absurdo que suene, es verdad. Y no me digas que es ilógico; con esto de Kira, alguien que con sólo nombre y apellido mata. O que con sólo ver tú cara te puede matar. Pero la forma en la que Nikki ve el futuro es extraña. Mira hacia la nada, y usa cualquier cosa que le sirva para escribir, dibujar, señalar, y escribe pequeñas frases, o incluso palabras, que no tienen sentido.  
-¿Dices que tu hermana predicó el futuro de alguien, y que esa alguien la raptó? Es...  
-Lo sé, suena estúpido no importa quién lo diga. Pero te aseguro que es lo que yo pienso. Y si Nikki tiene la ocasión, te esconde lo que ha visto, piensa que el futuro no puede ser cambiado.  
En el quinto piso, Matt le hizo una señal a May, y ella lo siguió. Muy tranquilo, Matt pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros de May. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaleco y abrió una de las puertas que estaban al fondo del pasillo. Por dentro en apartamento estaba por que por fuera; aunque la diferencia no fuera tan grande. En un sofá, estaba desparramado Mello, comiendo chocolate.  
-Volviste antes de lo que pensé; ¿Me trajiste...? -Cuando Mello se incorporó y vio a May sus ojos se abrieron como platos por un instante,- ¿Así que ahora traes prostitutas?  
-No puedo creer que ya me hayas olvidado, Mello. -Le dijo May haciendo una mueca.  
-Créeme, May, uno no te olvida aunque quisiese, eres como una pesadilla.  
En realidad, Mello estaba diciendo la verdad sobre lo que pensaba de ella. Además de que distraería a Matt, y mucho; y eso molestaba a Mello de forma equivalente.  
-Veo que ahora no he sido yo la que se ha acercado mucho al fuego.  
-Intenté saber que sentías con el fuego y se me fue la mano. -La voz de Mello estaba cargada de sarcasmo.- De todos modos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Nikki está desaparecida; y son los únicos que conozco que me pueden ayudar.  
-¿Quién querría algo de una niñita que casi no habla, indefensa e incapaz de luchar?  
-Quizá predicciones del futuro. Nikki predice el futuro. Nadie lo sabía más que nosotras, pero es posible que se le haya escapado alguna visión en frente de alguien. Una visión realmente importante.  
-Sobre el caso Kira, ¿Tal vez? -Mello sonaba más interesado.  
-Las visiones de Nikki no se centran en un sólo lugar, así que todo es posible. Además, hace todo lo posible para que nadie más que ella las sepa.  
-¿Dónde la has visto por última vez?  
-En Wammy's, hace cuatro años. Le dije que la iría a buscar cuando cumpliese los dieciséis, no estaba en Wammy's cuando los cumplió. Y estoy segura de que no se escapó, por que sabía que la iría a buscar.  
-Bien.  
Mello se volvió a recostar en el sofá, y siguió comiendo su barra de chocolate. Matt le dio un beso en la cabeza a May, y después le dijo:  
-¿Quieres algo? ¿Una cerveza?  
May asintió, y Matt fue a lo que debía de ser la cocina. May se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos de un sillón, y miró a Mello.  
-Suponiendo que Nikki haya tenido una visión del caso Kira, ¿Habrá visto algo de la SPK? O lo que sea que le haya pasado a Near.  
-Así que lo que de vueltas en la mente de tu hermana es lo que decidirá sobre qué tener visiones. ¿Y cómo sabes tú que le pasó a la bola de algodón?  
-Se muchas cosas, _Mihael Keehl_. -la respiración de Mello se detuvo- Tranquilo, ese tipo de secretos, aunque no me caigas bien, están a salvo conmigo.  
Eso tranquilizó un poco a Mello, que aunque le cayera muy mal, sabía que podía confiar en ese tipo de cosas. Matt entró a la habitación con dos latas de cerveza, le dio una a May y se sentó en el sillón; después invitó a May a que se sentase en sus piernas. May lo hizo y abrió su lata.  
-Entonces... -Le dijo Matt a Mello, mientras May se recostaba sobre su pecho- ¿Que has averiguado de Kira?

**Mientras tanto, en la SPK...**  
-Sabes, he estado pensando en algo que no tiene que ver con el caso Kira. -Dijo Near en su tono monótono- Más bien en alguien. Una chica. Era la única que hablaba conmigo cuando estaba en el orfanato. Seguro pienso en ella por lo acontecimientos de hace dos días; y por lo que me dijo hace muchos años.

***Flashback modo: on***  
Era una tarde primaveral, y como ya se les había hecho una eterna costumbre, Near estaba sentado junto a Nikki, haciendo una enorme castillo de dados en lo que Nikki consideraría tiempo récord.  
-Si Mello sigue hablando sobre vencerte y derrotar a Kira, lo lanzaré por la ventana, o...  
Y entonces sucedió, Nikki quedó paralizada, derribó la construcción de dados de Near, y la usó para escribir sobre el pasto las palabras:  
_"Blanco. Sangre. Muerte. Caída."_  
Dos segundo después, volvió a ser como antes. En cuanto supo que había tenido una visión, lo borró todo, moviendo la mano sobre los dados, deshaciendo las palabras. Pero Near ya las había leído.  
***Flasback modo: off***


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki estaba sentada sobre una cama, era bastante incómoda; pero en ese ático sucio, oscuro y frío era lo único que tenía. La única luz entrante era la de la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, la luz de la calle era lo único que la dejaba sus rodillas tenía una libreta, y en una de sus manos un lápiz. Estaba asustada, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una visión. ¿Qué tipo de visión debía tener para que la dejaran en paz? Se torturó pensando sobre el tipo de visión que le pedían: una sobre el caso Kira. Y la verdad, no podía tenerla. Escuchó un crujido en la trampilla que llevaba hasta el ático. Soltó la libreta y dejó caer el lápiz para acurrucarse en el borde de la cama, esperando que la sombras la lograran ocultar. Sabía que no funcionaría, pero ¿Que perdía con intentarlo, si no tenía nada? La figura de la persona que entró llevaba un plato con comida y una cuchara. Le daban de comer cuando recordaban que estaba ahí. Su corazón volvió a latir cuando vio que era la figura de la mujer, y no la del hombre, la que le traía la comida.  
-¿No has tenido ninguna visión? -Le preguntó la mujer, con un tono dulce, como si fuera una madre preguntándole a su hija si había tenía un mal día.  
Nikki negó con la cabeza. La mujer se acercó hasta ella y le tendió el plato. Nikki lo tomó, temblorosa. Sólo comía comida decente los viernes; se había acostumbrado. La mujer se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.  
-Tranquila, -Le dijo la mujer, tocando su hombro; pero Nikki la miró fijamente- ya llegará.  
La mujer se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a Nikki sola. En cuanto la trampilla se cerró, sucedió. Como al estar en ese momento no tomaba en cuenta nada, se puso de pie de un salto, y el plato se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose y esparciendo la comida. Nikki tomó la libreta y el lápiz y comenzó a escribir, frenética. En segundos apareció la mujer, alertada por el sonido del plato al romperse. Al encontrar a Nikki, esperó que terminase de escribir y le arrancó de sus manos la libreta, y leyó las palabras. Arrancó la hoja y le volvió a lanzar la libreta a Nikki.  
-Espera, ya te traeré más comida.  
Diciendo eso, la mujer se fue, y Nikki se quedó pensando en la visión que había tenido, puesto que nunca las recordaba, sólo tenía lo que escribía. Pero era lo que la mujer buscaba.

**Al otro día y en otro lugar...**  
-¿Cuántas visiones crees que ha tenido tu hermana en este tiempo? -Le preguntó Mello a May, él estaba sentado en el sofá, comiendo chocolate y May estaba desayunando un café.  
-No lo sé, el número es incierto. Pero te puedo asegurar que en un año habrá podido tener muy pocas, no más de diez.-May le dio unas vueltas a la cuchara con un aire ausente, segundos después frunció el ceño.- Pero ahora que lo pienso... Después de que ustedes se fueran, un par de días después. Nikki estaba hablando con una mujer que estaba al otro lado de las rejas de Wammy's. Me pareció extraño verla socializar con alguien ajeno a Wammy's. Extraño y sorprendente.  
-¿La recuerdas?  
-Acento japonés, pelo largo y oscuro; estaba casada, tenía un anillo de compromiso. Parecía alarmada al escuchar hablar a Nikki.  
-Genial, sólo puede ser una sospechosa entre millones. -Dijo Mello, dándole una fuerte mordida a su chocolate.  
-Pero descartas el resto de los habitantes del mundo. Creo que ya sé dónde buscar.-May le dio un sorbo a su café.  
En ese momento, Matt salió de su cuarto (el que había compartido con May la noche anterior), bostezando; al mismo tiempo que May se ponía de pie para ir hasta la cocina y dejar su taza en el lavaplatos. Matt a siguió con la mirada cuando vio una especie de mancha roja naranja y amarilla en su omóplato.  
-¿Que te pasó en la espalda? -Le preguntó.  
-¿Dónde? -May ya estaba en el lavaplatos, y sintió la mano de Matt en su espalda.- ¿Eso? Es un tatuaje, un Ave Fénix.  
-Es muy bonito. -Matt la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza.  
May se giró hacia él.  
-Buscamos a una mujer de aproximadamente de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años; mide un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros. Pelo oscuro, y casada hace cerca de cuatro a seis años. Se supone que es de Japón, así que espero que no se halla movido, o tendremos problemas. Es la probable secuestradora de Nikki.  
-Ya veo. -Matt besó sus labios suavemente- Buenos días.  
-Buenos días. Ahora, vamos a buscar a tu cuñada.

**En la SPK...**  
_"Tiene sentido lo que escribió Nikki. 'Caída': se refería a mi torre de dados, que cayó. 'Muerte': Han fallecido casi todos los integrantes de la SPK. 'Sangre': por que he manchado todo con sangre a dispararle al que casi me mata a mí. Y con 'Blanco': se refería a mí. Además seguro que era el único color que podía ver. Sin embargo, no había especificado quién, cómo y cuando; lo que demuestra que su visiones tienen ciertos límites. Por ejemplo: no puede ver personas, o reconocerlas; tampoco hacer lo mismo con los lugares. Sin embargo, la visión fue hace cinco años, y se cumplió hace dos días. Tampoco creo que sean visiones cien por ciento certeras. La verdadera pregunta que me hago es: ¿Por qué ocurrió ahora?"_ Pensaba Near, mientras volvía a armas su torre de dados.  
-Comandante Rester, -Dijo Near, sin apartar la vista de su torre.- ¿Podría buscar a una persona? Necesito hablar con alguien de un tema referente a Kira. Es una chica que debe tener más o menos mi edad, vivía en Wammy's y recuerdo muy bien que tenía heterocromía en azul claro y verde. Su nombre es Nikki.  
-Según los archivos de Wammy's, ella desapareció hace un año. -Respondió Rester. Near se detuvo.  
-Es probable que su hermana la fuese a buscar antes de tiempo, pero solo hay un quince por ciento de probabilidad. Un veinte porciento de que haya huído, y un setenta porciento de que la hayan raptado. Debemos encontrarla. Busca sobre su hermana, su nombre es May, debe estar en busca de Nikki. Raptar a Nikki hubiese sido como entrar y llevársela, no hablaba con nadie, nadie hablaba con ella y se pasaba toda la tarde sentada debajo de un árbol. Un blanco fácil.  
-May abandonó Wammy's cuando cumplió los dieciséis.  
-No tiene nada de extraño, seguro que pensó que no le pasaría nada a su hermana.  
_"Incluso, puede ser que ni siquiera hayan entrado, Nikki pudo estar tranquilamente afuera, alguien que pasó y la vio teniendo una visión. Pero se tuvo que haber cumplido en ese instante; lo que demuestra que no hay un lapso de tiempo determinado entre la visión y que se cumpla. Probablemente, tampoco esté determinado lo que ella vea, o sea, que se puede cambiar. Cualquier persona podría haberla secuestrado."_

**¿Recuerdan el edificio estropeado? Bueno, mientras tanto...**  
-Bien, solo hay unas pocas mujeres con esa descripción, -Dijo Matt, enfrente de su computadora. A su lado estaba May, y al otro lado, desparramado con un notable desinterés, estaba Mello- Ahí tienes la lista.  
Matt se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. May miró atentamente la lista, que parecía acompañada de fotos.  
-Es ella. -May la señaló y Matt se enderezó para ver la elección.  
-Bien, -Matt abrió una ventana en la computadora con una ficha de la mujer y empezó a leer- Caroline Harsone Ikkita. Nacida en Londres, pero a los treinta y cinco se mudó a Japón, después de que un misterioso incendio quemase su casa, tenía dos hijas, las que se dieron como desaparecidas y muertas, ya que no se encontraron sus cuerpos en el incendio. Se casó dos veces, la primera vez fue hace unos veinte años, y la segunda... hace cinco, cuando hizo un viaje en Londres. Su segundo marido casi muere en un accidente automovilístico, del cual se salvó por que su mujer lo había alertado...  
-Y ahí tienes, -Lo interrumpió Mello- la visión de Nikki, seguro que después ese hombre vio a tu hermana tener una visión de algo aún más importante que eso, y decidió llevársela, sin tener que pasar el trámite de los papeles.  
-Pero, - Dijo May, girándose hacia Mello- ¿Para que raptar a una huérfana de un orfanato? Sólo debía entrar, hacer unos papeles y después de unos días tendría una hija.  
-Por eso mismo, ése hombre no la quería como hija, sólo quiere lo que Nikki puede ver.  
-¿Dice algo sobre un divorcio?  
-No, su primer marido falleció. Y no se ha divorciado hasta ahora, eso significa que hay una alta probabilidad de que viva con su última pareja.  
-¿La dirección? ¿En que trabaja el hombre?  
-No es muy lejos de aquí. Trabaja en una empresa y la mujer es ama de casa. Creo que mañana en la noche vamos a salvar a mi cuñada. -May tomó la cara de Matt y lo besó profundamente.  
-Genial, -Se quejó Mello- más gente en casa.

**En el ático...**  
Nikki acababa de tener otra visión, sin embargo, esta definitivamente no le incumbía a sus secuestradores. Miraba como piedra la hoja, en ese momento pensó en May. Ella debía ver eso, ella decidiría que hacer. En ese momento tuvo otra visión, y en otra hoja escribió palabras diferentes. No lo pensó dos veces, y arrancó ambas hojas. Después las dobló y las escondió en su pequeño sostén. _"Aquí nadie buscará, espero"_ pensó ella. Después de casi dos años, no había dejado de pensar que May la iría a buscar; que se aparecería en su ventana y que lograrían irse. Sin embargo, había otra cosa en la que no podía dejar de pensar: la mujer le era fuertemente familiar. esta casi totalmente segura de que la había visto en alguna parte. No, más que eso. Sentía que hubiese convivido con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡ME IMPORTAN UN BLEDO TUS ESTUPIDECES!  
_"En momentos como estos me pregunto si May es mi novia o la de Mello. Discuten tanto que hasta parecen ser marido y mujer_" Pensaba Matt, mientras miraba la escena en la que May le gritaba a Mello por que no quería ayudarla a buscar a Nikki esa noche.  
-¡Podrían matarme si alguien tiene esa foto! -Le respondía Mello, en el mismo tono que en el de May.  
-¡Podrían matar a mi hermana en cualquier momento! -May suspiró y alzó los brazos, para bajarlos pesadamente- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! -Dijo, pero aún muy enfadada.  
Y en enormes zancadas, May entró en la cocina.  
-Sabes, me pregunto si es mi novia o la tuya. -Respondió Matt, en broma.  
Pero Mello no respondió, le dio la espalda y salió del departamento. Matt escuchaba como May gruñía desde la cocina, fue hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda.  
-¿Cómo lo soportas? Es tan... irritante. -Le preguntó May, ya calmada.  
-Tú no has soportado nada, en comparación de cómo se pone a veces. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y somos amigos, debe ser por eso.

**En la SPK...**  
"_No creo demasiado en las visiones de Nikki, desde un punto de vista científico es imposible que una persona pueda ver lo que no se sabe que pasará. El tiempo es una medida inventada por los humanos, de forma que no hay manera de predecirlo. Pero estamos en un caso en el que matas con una libreta. Con ese criterio, ¿Qué es imposible?"_ Los pensamientos de Near estaban más centrados de lo que deberían en la desaparición de Nikki._"Debería concentrarme en el caso Kira."_ Culminó Near, mientras miraba su tren de juguete. Se escuchó una especie de alarma, al levantar la mirada, vio por el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad que era Lidner, con alguien apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma. Mello.  
-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Rester.  
-Déjalos pasar.  
Pasaron pocos segundos cuando Halle y Mello entraron al cuartel.  
-Mello, bienvenido. -Dijo Near.  
-¡Suelta el arma! -Gritó Rester.  
Hubo un corto silencio en el que se escuchó a Mello gruñir por lo bajo.  
-Todos por favor bajen sus armas. Un tiroteo no resolverá nada.  
-Señor, con todo respeto: ¡Él mató a nuestros compañeros!  
-Por favor, no me hagan repetirlo. -La tranquilidad con la que Near hablaba era alarmante- Recuerden que nuestro objetivo es encontrar a Kira. Matar a Mello no aportará nada a nuestra investigación.  
_"El objetivo es encontrar a Kira"_ Pensó Near,_ "Quizá debería decírmelo cada vez que termino pensando en qué habrá sido de Nikki"_. Todos bajaron sus armas, a regañadientes.  
-Parece que todo salió como lo planeaste, Near. -Dijo Mello, bastante frustrado.  
-Si, supongo que ya te has enterado que hay un segundo L. Ya deduje quién es Kira y todo fue gracias a lo que hiciste, Mello.  
Mello bullía por dentro, gruñó y apuntó con su arma a Near, y los Agentes le apuntaron a él.  
-¡Cállate, Near! ¡No soy una herramienta que usas para resolver tus acertijos!  
-Mello, si en verdad quieres dispararme, hazlo de una vez.  
La oferta fue totalmente tentadora para Mello, pero vaciló. Además, él venía a buscar otra cosa.  
-Vine por la fotografía mía que tienes.  
-Claro. -Near se la mostró, agarrándola de la punta de los dedos- La tomé del orfanato, es la única, no hay copias. Y me encargué de todos dentro y fuera de Wammy's, guardarán silencio. -Near volvió a guardarse la foto de Mello, ante la mirada atónita de éste- Te la daré, si me das algo a cambio.  
-¿Qué quieres, Near? -Dijo Mello, totalmente irritado.- Si ya sabes todo sobre Kira...  
-No es sobre Kira. -Lo cortó abruptamente el albino.- Conociendo tu relación con Matt, sabes de su paradero en este momento. Por lo tanto, también el de May, la hermana de Nikki. Me ha surgido interés por saber que le ha pasado a Nikki.  
-Está secuestrada. -Le respondió tajante. Near sintió que su corazón se detenía por medio segundo antes de volver a ser el de antes.  
-¿May la está buscando? -Preguntó, tan indiferente como siempre.  
-Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, dame la foto.  
-¿Es lo único que tienes que tratar conmigo, Mello?  
-Near. -Le dijo Mello, frustrado e irritado- Dejémoslo muy claro, no tengo intenciones de trabajar contigo.  
-Si, lo se.  
-A propósito, no puedo tomar la foto e irme; no podrás ir en busca de Nikki, May ya lo habrá hecho, así que no tiene sentido que me hayas pedido eso. Te puedo decir que la libreta pertenece a un Shinigami.  
-¡¿Qué clase de mentira...!? -Dijo uno de los agentes  
-Yo le creo totalmente, -Lo cortó Near- tiene sentido, además ¿Qué ganaría diciéndonos eso? Y si así lo fuese, seguro habría inventado una historia más interesante.  
-No sólo eso, una de las reglas es falsa.  
Mello se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero a medio camino se detuvo, sacó una barra de chocolate y le dio una mordida, al mismo tiempo en el que Near enrollaba uno de sus dedos en su cabello.  
-Near.  
-Mello.  
-Me pregunto quién ganará esta competencia.  
-El reto comienza. -Le respondió Near con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Mello volvió al departamento, esperaba encontrarse con May y Matt besándose como un par de necesitados en el sofá. Sin embargo, aunque las luces de la sala y la cocina estuviesen prendidas no habían rastros de ellos._ "May fue a buscar a su hermana, y se llevó a Matt consigo"_ fue lo primero que pensó. Se dirigió hasta su cuarto, pero cuando pasó frente a la puerta de Matt, encontró una camiseta a rayas tirada en el piso. Mello levantó una ceja y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Matt. Mala elección. Había otra camiseta a rayas tirada en el piso, y los googles de Matt. Vio a su amigo sobre May, ambos sin camiseta y en la cama, solo que May aún llevaba su sostén negro. Una de las manos de Matt estaba sobre sus pechos, ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente, y Matt estaba por desabrocharle el short a May, así como ella su pantalón. Pero se detuvieron en seco cuando entró la luz de afuera del cuarto, y Mello los miraba. Ellos le devolvieron al mirada en un muy incómodo momento. Un segundo después, May tomó la sábana para taparse su pecho.  
-No te oímos llegar... -Intentó decir algo Matt.  
Por toda respuesta, Mello le lanzó la camiseta a May.  
-Creí que querías ir a buscar a tu hermana más que nada, y te estás acostando con mi amigo.  
-Alguien estaba ocupado en su estúpida fotografía. -Le respondió ella, otra vez enfadada, mientras se ponía la camiseta.  
_"Con lo que me costó..."_ Pensó Matt. Ambos se pusieron de pie, se arreglaron la ropa y salieron del cuarto, pisándole los talones a Mello.  
-¿Ahora tendré que soportar toda tu perorata sobre qué te dijo o no te dijo Near? -Le dijo May, cruzada de brazos.  
-No tienes por qué.

**En la SPK, otra vez...**  
_"Lo de los Shinigamis hacen que también le de más sentido a las visiones de Nikki. Definitivamente ya no importa ni la ciencia ni la lógica. ¿Nikki ya habrá visto que su hermana la iría a buscar? ¿O habrá visto mis próximos movimientos? He estado pensando tanto en ella que creo que cabría la posibilidad de que estuviese enamorado de ella. No lo sé, ¿Qué siente una persona cuando se enamora? No creo que pasase algo malo si me enamoro. Todo eso puede esperar después de Kira. Dentro de unos días veré a Nikki, y seguramente arregle esta especie de malentendido."_

* * *

**N/A:** Perdón por tardar! pero es que tuve pruebas estas semanas en el liceo! u.u se que es corto, pero uno hace lo que puede u.u igual espero que les guste! así que saludos y cuídense! -Luana


	10. Chapter 10

Matt despertó esperando sentir el cuerpo de May junto al suyo, pero no estaba, y las sábanas estaban frías. Se incorporó y comprobó qu se había llevado sus cosas. Se vistió y salió de su cuarto, pero sólo vio a Mello sentado en el sofá, y sorprendentemente parecía no haber comido chocolate hace un largo rato. Y no, no lo estaba haciendo. En cambio, estaba sentado con los codos sobre sus rodillas, y la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Matt preocupado.

Mello echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose en el respaldo.

-Sólo estoy pensando. -Mello frunció el ceño, más frustado de lo común, pero su voz aún así sonaba calmada- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? ¡Esa bola de algodón ya lo sabe todo! -Él volvió a su posición inicial- Pero esto aún no ha acabado. Kira no está entre rejas, y menos muerto. Ya veremos la forma de adelantarnos unos pasos a Near.

-¿Ya has pensado en algo?

-Si, pero busco algún camino alterno.

-Ya veo...

-Hablando de ver cosas, tu novia se fue hacer una hora más o menos. Fue a buscar a Nikki.

May estaba sentada en un banco que estaba enfrete de una casa junto en la que supuestamente vivían los secuestradores de Nikki. Esperó a que el auto negro que estaba estacionado se pusiese en marcha, llevándose al hombre al trabajo. Cuando desapareció de su vista, May se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa. Claro que había visto a su hermana mirando por la ventana, pero de todos modos estaba excesivamente tranquila. Ni siquiera necesito forzar la puerta, estaba abierta. Sólo entró y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá. La mujer, que estaba en la cocina se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y pensó que sería su marido que había olvidado algo. Cerró la canilla (ya que estaba lavando los platos), y tomó una toalla para secarse las manos mientras se dirigía hasta la sala.

-Cariño, ¿Qué...?  
Se detuvo en seco al ver la mitad de la cabeza pelirroja, sentada en el sofá. May, totalmente tranquila, se empezó a poner de pie. La mujer se alarmó y retrocedió un poco, quizá tuviese tiempo para correr y agarrar un cuchillo de la cocina.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte... -May se giró hacia ella, y a la mujer pareció que se le detenía el corazón- Mamá.

-¿Maddie? -La mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó hasta May y le tocó la cara, sin poder creer que estuviese ahí- ¿Maddeline? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
La mujer la abrazó fuertemente, pero a May no se le escapó ni una lágrima, ni le devolvió el abrazo, permaneciendo inerte como una estatua. Esperó que su madre se separase y se calmara un poco, ya que lloraba fuertemente.

-¡Todos estos años pensé que estabas muerta!

-Pues no lo he estado, y tampoco Nikki. -La mujer dejó de sollozar abruptamente- Y estoy segura de que sabes exactamente donde está Nikki.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! -La mujer volvió a lloriquear un poco.  
No podía creer que en apenas un par de segundos, su hija supuestamente muerta, la que tanto había extrañado, por la que hubiese dado su alma para volver a verla se hubiese convertido en su enemiga.

-A decir verdad, no lo entiendo del todo; ¡¿Con quién te casaste que hizo que fueses capaz de secuestrar a tu propia hija?!

-Maddie, podemos arreglar esto, ¿O eres de la policía? No lo creo, nunca te gustó demasiado; pasa, tomaremos un café y te lo diré todo. -La mujer tomó por el brazo a May, pero ella ni se movió.

-No, dímelo ahora y aquí: ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo has terminado así? -Por primera vez en ese momento, los ojos de May mostraban pena, pena y dolor.

-¿Cómo he terminado dónde ¡Si yo estoy perfecta! Tengo una nueva vida, tengo una buena casa, empleo, estoy casada...

-La niña que está encerrada en tu ático no creo que piense que tienes una vida tan perfecta; ¿Qué tienes que ver con Kira?

-¿Yo? Yo estoy limpia.

-¿Y tu marido? -La mirada de May se volvió a endurecer y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No eres una policía, no puedes obligarme a responder.

-Bien, si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos. -May le dio un empujón a su madre, para apartarla de su camino, y cruzó la cocina hasta llegar a una escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

La mujer la persiguió y tomó su brazo, a mitad de la escalera. Por un leve momento, May recordó el último día que pasó junto a Matt en Wammy's. Pero ese momento se borró enseguida de su mente, y se giró furiosa hacia su madre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Te lo diré, sólo no te la lleves!

Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo, hasta que May volvió a hablar.

-Bien. -Dijo secamente, y bajó las escaleras.- Empieza por tu nuevo marido.

-S-su nombre es Teru Mikami, y cree tanto como yo que Kira hace lo correcto. -La mujer se irguió, tomando confianza en cuanto a lo que le estaba diciendo a su hija, demasiado confiada de que May pensase igual.

Pero _Maddeline_ frunció el ceño. Se negaba a creer que alguien con esa mente enferma fuese su madre.

-¿Por qué tienen a Nikki?

La otra parpadeó varias veces y bajó si mirada un instante, pero después volvió su mirada hacia arriba.

-Él la usa para estar seguro de que pasos debe tomar.

-¿Sólo para eso? -Ahora May ya había explotado, acercó su cara a la de la otra mujer, que no merecía hacerse llamar "madre"- ¡¿Usas a tu propia hija como un simple instrumento para encubrir las matanzas de un asesino?!

-Mad... -La mujer intentó volverla a agarrar, pero ella se alejó y usó la poca dignidad que le quedaba de esa mujer en su vida para no golpearla por más que se lo mereciese.

-¡Es TÚ hija! ¡Mi hermana!

-¡¿Entonces por qué no me dices que ha sido de ti, ya que tan furiosa estás conmigo?! ¡A éstas alturas podrías hasta tener tu propia familia y entenderlo!

-¡Mi familia es Nikki...!

-¡Deja de llamarla así! ¡¿Qué tienes con su nombre?! ¡¿Es que ya lo has olvidado?!

-No diré su nombre y menos en esta casa. -May volvió a la tranquilidad aunque respiraba agitadamente- Ésta es una pérdida de tiempo; me voy con ella. -May se volteó y se dirigió hacia la trampilla del ático.

-No intentes protegerla, no conmigo viviendo en esta casa.

May se detuvo y giró su cabeza.

-¿Enserio tienes tan poca sangre como para matar a tus propias hijas? -En el fondo, May no lo dudaba ni un poco.

La mujer no respondió, sólo bajó las escaleras. May siguió buscando la trampilla del ático como si esa casa fuese suya. Al encontrarla, la abrió y subió. Se encontró con Nikki, sentada tranquila mente entre la oscuridad del ático. Vio la cama junto a la ventana, y varios trozos de comida en el piso.

-Nikki, vamos he venido a sacarte de aquí.

Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a su hermana; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca May pudo ver que estaba totalmente sucia de tierra, e incluso comida. Nikki la abrazó fuertemente y entonces May notó que temblaba, y la escuchó llorar, pero demasiado bajo.

-Siento haber tardado tanto... -Le respondió May en voz baja, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Está llamando a la policía. -Le dijo Nikki, pero May la escuchó fuerte y claro.

Sin dudarlo, May la ayudó a bajar y después bajó ella. La dirigió hacia la cocina para después irse, pero en la cocina se encontró con a mujer esgrimiendo un cuchillo de carne hacia ellas. _"Esto estaba siendo muy fácil"_ pensó May, mientras tomaba a su hermana y la dirigía hacia alguna otra parte. Pero la mujer saltó hacia ellas. May sacó de la parte de atrás de su pantalón un arma y le apuntó a la mujer.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que tendría tan poca sangre como para matar a su propia madre?

-Tú ya no eres mi madre.

-De todos modos, no tiene por qué ser ella la que tire del gatillo. -Dijo una voz detrás de la mujer.  
May movió su cabeza y vio a Matt en la puerta de la casa, también apuntando con su arma. La mujer vio a Matt, y después se volvió hacia May.

-¿Así que él es mi yerno? Hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para conocer la familia, pero la policía viene en camino, así que no tienen demasiado tiempo.

May disparó al piso, lo que sobresaltó a la mujer, dándole tiempo para moverse. Pero al pasar por su lado, May lanzó un grito. Le habían clavadao el cuchillo en el hombro.

-Vete, Nikki.

Nikki corrió hacia Matt. Y vio a Mello con su moto, de modo que corrió hasta él. Matt, al ver que la mujer loca iba a volver a clavarle el cuchillo a May, pero esta vez seguramente le diese en un pulmón, disparó. Matando a la atacante de un disparo en la cabeza. May corrió hasta él, con la mano en su hombro, ya toda empapada en sangre.

-¿Qué has hecho? -Le preguntó May, respirando agitadamente y gimió de dolor- ¡La policía está viniendo!

-Preocupémonos por tus heridas, después por que somos unos fugitivos. Ambos se acercaron hasta Mello y Nikki.

-Mello, llévate a Nikki. -El aludido solo levantó una ceja.

-Hazlo, debo llevar a May a un hospital.

Mello a regañadientes ayudó a Nikki a subirse a su moto, y ambos fueron hacia el departamento; mientras May se subía a la moto de Matt, ya que no podía conducir en la suya (la había dejado oculta en algun callejón cercano) y lo abrazó con el brazo sano, sin repararse en que lo estaba ensuciando con su propia sangre.

-Perdón por ensuciarte...

-No importa, -Dijo mientras encendía la moto- nos preocuparemos por eso después.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt llegó al hospital con una May bastante adolorida. Tenía un corte bastante profundo, aunque el sangrado había disminuido. Cuando por fin dejaron pasar a May, Matt tuvo que ayudarla a quitarse la camiseta. El frío de la sala recorrió todo el cuerpo de May, Matt tomó su mano sana y la apretó cuando sintió el pinchazo de la aguja cociéndole la herida en el hombro. Cuando por fin la enfermera terminó con su herida, sin decirle nada en ningún momento, ni siquiera un "Lo siento" cada vez que ella siseaba de dolor. Cuando la enfermera se fue, dejando a Matt ayudando a May a volverse a poner la camiseta; después, él le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Ahora debo regalarte un dulce por ser una buena paciente? -Le preguntó Matt, apoyando su frente en la de ella. May rió levemente.

-Podrías regalarme otra cosa, pero estoy recordando que dejamos a Nikki con Mello... -Matt sonrió y besó sus labios suavemente.

May se puso de pie, y ambos salieron del hospital.

-De todos modos, nosotros tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes... -Le susurró Matt, mientras ambos se dirigían a la moto. Matt se acomodó primero en la moto, seguido por May, que pasó una pierna sobre la moto y se sentó.

-Piensa que Mello no podría dormir, -Le susurró May al oído- y si la princesa no duerme habrá que soportarla más malhumorada aún.

-May, no hables así de él... no te diré que es un incomprendido, pero sí que es mi amigo.

-Bien, lo siento.

Matt sabía que ella no los sentía de verdad, pero por alguna parte había que empezar, no podían llevarse mal para siempre.

-¿Hace cuanto debates la idea de poner en riesgo la vida de tu mejor amigo? -Susurró Nikki, con su antiguo tono de voz: bajo como un eterno susurro.

-Un par de días, -Le respondió Mello, no le sorprendía que lo supiese.

Siempre le había caído mucho mejor Nikki que May. Pero en ese momento sentía que no era ella quién estaba ahí, si no Near escrutándolo con sus grises ojos sin emociones.

-¿Cuál será la decisión correcta? -Si Nikki lo había visto, aún tenía oportunidad de ganarle a Near sin arriesgar la vida de Matt y, (por más que quisiera hacerlo) la de May y Near.

-Esa decisión de depende de ti. -Mello bajó la cabeza de forma pesada al escuchar la voz de Nikki- Pero hay algo que debes saber. -Mello levantó sus ojos azules hacia la niña que estaba acurrucada en una silla.- Hay dos libretas, lo sabes; ¿Pero quién tiene la segunda? No es Takada, es el que fue marido de mi madre, Teru Mikami. Idolatra a Kira de una forma enfermiza, psiquiátrica, y mata por él. Esperaba que tuviese visiones respecto a Kira para eso: para poder encubrirse.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que la decisión no depende de mí?-La voz de Mello sonó como un bajo ronquido irritado.

-Eso, no importa la decisión que tomes. Si ya has pensado en algo, hazlo. -Ella miró con indiferencia hacia un lado.- Y no te molestes con mi presencia, ya me iré. Esta noche, para ser precisos.

-¿Con Near? -Nikki asintió levemente.

En ese momento, Matt y May entraron. May llevaba una bolsa en una manos, y se la extendió a Nikki, tenía ropa dentro.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Nikki, en cuanto los vio entrar se puso de pie y fue hasta May.

-Mejor, aunque aún duele un poco. -Le respondió May cuando Nikki tomó la bolsa.

-Me hubieses dicho antes que mi suegra era una loca. -Bromeó Matt, pero la mirada que le devolvió May le indicaba que se callase.

-Matt, -Dijo Mello, abriendo una envoltura de chocolate- Debo decirte algo.

-Y yo algo a ti, -Repuso Nikki- a solas.

Matt y Mello se quedaban en la sala, mientras May dirigía a Nikki al cuarto que ella compartía con Matt. Al entrar, Nikki se sentó en la única cama (que encima era de una plaza, por lo tanto era algo incómodo para ellos en las noches... a veces) y miró fijamente a su hermana mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Sacó el papel de su escondite, lo desdobló y se lo entregó a May. Ésta supo al instante que era una visión. Pero lo que leyó le puso los pelos de punta.

-Preguntarte si estás segura sería algo estúpido de mi parte. -Dijo May, después de un largo silencio. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Nikki respondió:

-Piensa con cuidado tu elección.

May releyó una y otra vez las palabras en la hoja, después, cerró su mano en un puño arrugando toda la hoja.

-¿Hay algo más que debas decirme? -En su voz no había ni enojo, ni frialdad, había inseguridad.

-Si, -Nikki fue cortante y miró a los ojos a su hermana.- Esta noche me iré, Near y los de la SPK al parecer me están buscando también.

-Yo diría que sólo te busca él. -Una media sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de May. Las mejillas de Nikki tomaron un color rosa.- ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Así que piénsalo.

May se apartó de la puerta y Nikki se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. May fue hasta la sala. Matt y Mello parecía haber dejado de hablar hace rato, lo que le sorprendió. Estaban cada uno sentado en una punta del sofá, cada uno en sus asuntos; Mello comiendo chocolate y Matt fumando y jugando con su PSP. Ella caminó lentamente y se sentó en las piernas de Matt, que lo único que hizo fue abrir sus brazos para permitirle acceso, pero después de que se acomodase con su cabeza en su hombro él la volvió a rodear , para poder seguir jugando con su PSP. Después de un momento, May se dio cuenta de que Matt no exhalaba el humo del cigarro; lo tomó entre sus dedos y se lo quitó de los labios. Al instante él exhaló el humo.

-Gracias. -Le dijo, sin mover los ojos de su PSP.

Dejó los labios entreabiertos como señal de que le devolviese el cigarro; May lo hizo, como si fuese su tercer brazo.

-¿Sabes? Soltar por un momento el juego y preocuparte por respirar no te matará. Morirás si no lo haces.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, se volvió a acurrucar en su hombro, respirando el olor a tabaco que desprendía. Al rato, repitió la acción del cigarro. Pero esta vez, antes de que le devolviese el cigarro, le dio un beso en la cabeza. Notó que Mello se había ido a su cuarto cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse. Aún se escuchaba el agua cayendo en el baño. May le devolvió el cigarro a Matt y al volver a su anterior posición inconscientemente puso su mano en el pecho de Matt. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Nikki. Y había tomado una decisión. Cuando le volvió a quitar el cigarro a Matt éste se había acabado, así que lo apagó en el cenicero y volvió junto a él, que no se había movido, a no ser por sus dedos que seguían apretando los botones de la PSP. May cerró sus ojos, mientras inhalaba su olor y sentía el latido de su corazón.

-Matt... Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Te escucho. -Le respondió, pero aún seguía concentrado en el juego.

-Matt, -La voz de May sonó más seria mientras ponía su mano en la PSP y la apartaba- esto es serio.

El aludido dejó a un lado la PSP y miró a May a través de sus googles. Ella se acomodó sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y respiró hondo. _"Si ahora me dice que está embarazada... me desmayaré"._ Miles de pensamientos de ese estilo recorrían la mente de Matt al ver la indecisión en May.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? -Dijo ella por fin, tocándole con una mano su rostro.

-Claro que sí, sabes que yo te amo a ti. -_"Será mejor que vaya cavando mi tumba..."_ May puso su frente sobre la de él y cerró los ojos.

-Y... Si yo te dijera que hicieras algo para salvar tu vida... ¿Lo harías? -Matt sintió como su corazón volvía a latir y podía respirar de nuevo.

-Yo... -_"¡No está embarazada! Pero, ¿A dónde quiere llegar?"_ Los ojos de May se abrieron, mirándolo a los ojos.- supongo.

-¿Lo harías o no lo harías? -Exigió con suavidad, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-Probablemente.

-¿Como para ponerte un chaleco antibalas?

Matt sonrió levemente al recordar la antiquísima conversación que ellos habían tenido sobre los chalecos antibalas. Pero al volver a ver los ojos de May, vio una mirada severa. No sabía que responder.

-Se lo que te ha dicho Mello. No te digo que no lo hagas, pero quiero que estés a salvo. Si no puedo evitar que tengas cáncer de pulmón, al menos quiero evitar que te aparten de mi lado ahora.

Matt acercó su boca a la suya, dándole un suave beso.

-Tranquila, confía en mí.

La volvió a acercar a sí mismo, pero le dio un beso más profundo y apasionado, como los que se daban en las noches en las sombras, mientras esperaban no despertar a Mello. Pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los hizo separarse. Nikki ya había salido de la ducha, usando un vestido blanco aún más limpio. Ahora que estaba limpia parecía ser la de antes.


	12. Chapter 12

La noche era fría, y Nikki lo notaba aún sobre el abrigo que era algo más grande que ella. En la noche oscura lo único que iluminaba la cuadra en la que estaba era un farol; ella estaba pacientemente de pie, esperando que vinieran por ella. Un auto negro se acercaba a su izquierda. Nikki lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en frente de ella. Cuando el vidrio se bajó, vio a un hombre dentro del auto; no había nadie en la silla del acompañante, no es que esperase que Near fuese también.

-¿Señorita Nikki? -Preguntó el hombre.

Nikki asintió secamente y se subió sin decir una palabra. Se puso el cinturón, y antes de que empezara a andar el auto, el agente le entregó un teléfono. La mirada de Nikki vaciló entre el agente y el teléfono, pero igual lo tomó con la esperanza de que fuese Near.

-Nicole, es bueno saber que tu hermana te ha recuperado. -Estaba usando un distorsionador de voz, pero de todos modos Nikki supo que era Near; era el único que conocía su verdadero nombre.

-Near, -respondió Nikki en voz baja- Es bueno saber que estás bien, -Sin embargo, en su cara no había expresión alguna mientras el auto se ponía en marcha-. ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi otro nombre?

-Personalmente, tu verdadero nombre me parece bonito, muy inglés; -En su voz habían tantas emociones como en la cara de Nikki- pero si tu deseas que te llame Nikki de ahora en adelante, lo haré. Te presento al agente Gevanni, la persona que te está trayendo hacia el lugar en el que estoy en este momento. Por razones obvias, espero que te hayas despedido de tu hermana.

-Por supuesto. -Miró de reojo al agente y bajó su cabeza, e hizo su tono de voz más bajo, y con un cierto tono de esperanza.- Sabía que te volvería a ver.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, después de sentirse una estúpida y apartar apenas el teléfono para cortar la llamada, Near habló otra vez:

-De haber sabido de tu paradero antes, te hubiese buscado, pero eso lo dejé en manos de tu hermana. Cuando me enteré era algo tarde para notar tu desaparición.

-Si esto fuese al revés, yo ni siquiera hubiese notado tu desaparición. Por lo tanto, no me sorprende; ¿Algo más que quieras hablar conmigo?

-No en este momento, cuando llegues, no estás muy lejos.

Y la llamada se cortó. Nikki esperó, como si de pronto la voz distorcionada de Near volviese a aparecer, pero segundos después apartó el teléfono y se lo dio al agente. Se puso a mirar por la ventana, de forma distraída, no prestaba atención a dónde la llevaban. Recostó su cabeza en el asiento y sintió como sus parpados se bajaban lentamente, no había dormido ni siquiera en el apartamento, estaba totalmente agotada, pero se forzó a abrir los ojos, después de todo, Near le había dicho que no estaba muy lejos. De todos modos, la segunda vez que sus ojos cayeron, no pudo hacer nada en contra del cansancio y cayó dormida. Minutos después, la despertó la voz del agente, ella sólo pestañó un par de veces.

-Hemos llegado.

Nikki se quitó el cinto y bajó sin decir nada, como siempre. Gevanni la dirigió hacia un extraño edificio, bastante sofisticado para el gusto de Nikki, esperaba algo que llamase menos la atención que un enorme y llamativo edificio. Al entrar a un piso y pasar por un pasillo, vio una sala llena de pantallas que mostraban vídeos o mapas o algunas que otras cosas; y en el centro de la sala, una mesa con una torre de dados. ¿Una torre? Más bien un castillo. Y a un lado de la mesa, estaba Near, sentado de esa forma tan extraña en una silla mirando la estructura de dados.

-Nikki, -Dijo él, sin apartar la vista de la estructura y con su tono neutral que, tenía que admitirlo, ella había extrañado oír- por fin nos reencontramos después de tanto tiempo.

Nikki respiró hondo por la nariz, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en una silla cercana. Vio su mano en la mesa, y entrelazó sus finos dedos con los del otro. Pero si hubo algo que impresionó a los que miraban la escena, fue ver cómo Near, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara ni decir nada, apretaba la mano de Nikki. Ella levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Near, éste la miraba de reojo, pero con una expresión impasible, como era de esperarse.

**En el departamento**

May sentía los brazos de Matt rodeándola, protegiéndola. Tenía la cabeza en su pecho, al igual que su mano, mientras pensaba si Nikki ya estaría a salvo y con Near. En la oscuridad, solo escuchaba la respiración levemente agitada de Matt y los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Matt sonaba profunda, ella levantó su cabeza aunque no pudiese verlo. Matt le acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda.

-Si... sólo pienso en si Nikki ya estará con Near.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Un poco de preocupación nunca está de más. Hablando de preocupación, -May se incorporó sobre Matt y soportando su peso con sus brazos; y como ninguno de los dos se podía ver, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, llenando todo con una luz amarillenta- hablaba enserio hoy, cuando te dije lo del chaleco.

-Y yo hablaba enserio cuando te dije que confiases en mí. -Matt frunció el ceño y se incorporó de modo en el que pudiese estar más de frente mirando a May- Mira, May, no necesito que tengas un ojo puesto en mi todo el tiempo, puedo cuidarme solo.

-Si, lo sé, pero... -May apretó los labios- sabes que eres lo único que me queda, Nikki ya... no volverá, y sé que estará protegida. Pero tú... -Sus labios se aflojaron en una leve sonrisa por un instante, pero se volvieron a apretar mientras se inclinaba hacia él- haces lo que te dicen sin dudarlo, y eso algún día te podrá matar más que los cigarros o todas esas horas que pasas jugando.

Matt le sonrió:

-Deja de preocuparte.

Y diciendo eso, Matt la besó, y la recostó en la cama como pudo, poniéndose sobre ella y volviéndola a besar.

-Matt...

-Shh, deja de pensar. -Dijo mientras extendía su brazo y apagaba la lámpara.

-No, enserio Matt, estoy cansada.

**Mientras tanto, en la SPK...**

-Y eso es todo lo que sé sobre él. Todo lo que he visto y escuchado.

Nikki había contado todo lo que sabía sobre su secuestro; pero a Near no le sorprendió que la muerte de la mujer no hubiese sido denunciada, ya que había sido en defensa propia y a base de un secuestro. No les convenía denunciarla. En el cuartel estaban los dos solos, uno sentado junto al otro, y por eso Nikki sentía libertad para hablar. Nunca supo la razón primaria por que no hablaba bien frente a la gente a la que apenas conocía, siempre había sido timidez para ella y así lo sería por los siglos de los siglos.

-Definitivamente es un enfermo en cuanto su forma de alabar a Kira. Sólo has afirmado lo que ya sabía.

Near siguió construyendo indiferentemente una extraña cosa con dominós, mientras se retorcía un mechón de su cabello.

-Pero, ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quería decirte, sobre otra cosa... -¿Fue ilusión suya, o Near se había ruborizado?

-¿Enserio? -Nikki levantó su vista qué estaba en la estructura de dominós.- ¿Qué?

-Una sospechosa. -Near pareció volver a la normalidad, mientras Nikki sonreía y volvía a bajar su mirada.

-¿Qué tipo de sospechosa? -Preguntó divertida.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no importa en lo más mínimo.

Nikki sólo lo miró a los ojos con expresión seria, ¿A dónde quería llegar? A veces simplemente sentía que tantos años a su lado no le habían servido para nada. Al captar su mirada, Near dejó a un lado sus dominós y le devolvió la mirada. Cuando ambos notaron que sus miradas simplemente se habían convertido en algo vacío, Nikki decidió decir algo:

-Es tu turno de decirme lo que sabes. -Nikki se cruzó de brazos.

Near no vaciló le dijo lo que sabía; quién era Kira, lo que le había pasado a L (que, por supuesto, ella no sabía), y muchos otros datos. Nikki sólo asentía y decía como "supuse" o "ya lo sabía".

-Estás cansada, -Near le prestba atención al dominó, pero aún así lo había notado en ella.

-Sólo un poco, estoy bien, tú eres el que parece necesitar horas de sueño.

-Pero al menos me veo mejor que tú.

-Entonces, -Nikki estaba totalmente decidida a cambiar de tema antes de caer dormida. -Dime el perfil de la sospechosa que habías mencionado anteriormente.

-Si insistes: Mide cerca de un metro sesenta, pesa cuarenta y ocho kilos, tiene quince años, es huérfana y de su familia solo queda su hermana; tiene el cabello más oscuro que he visto en mi vida, piel clara y una gran maestría en cuanto a los instrumentos musicales. Pero sus ojos son lo que más llama la atención: uno es azul y otro verde. -Y entonces, Nikki vio a Near sonreír por primera vez- Su nombre es Nicole Ikkita.

-La conozco de sobremanera. -Respondió con media sonrisa- Pero, ¿Sospechosa de qué?

-No creo que quieras que responda a esa pregunta.

-¿Por...?

La pregunta de Nikki fue cortada por Near, que le giró la cara y apoyó sus labios en los de ella. Fue solo un par de segundos, y cuando se separaron ninguno miró al otro, Near miró su dominó y Nikki simplemente miró hacia otro lado, como si no hubiese pasado nada.


	13. Chapter 13

-Educar a los niños en la existencia de Kira, y que el cumplimiento de sus enseñanzas sea obligatorio, sobretodo enseñar a los niños que Kira no es malo...

La voz de Kiomi Takada sonaba entre todas las voces de las otras pantallas en la mente de Near. Mientras intentaba reflexionar:_ "Takada fue elegida por ser una partidaria de Kira, significa que 'X-Kira', (o Teru Mikami, por lo que me ha contado Nikki) sabía que Takada era admiradora de Kira significa que tuvieron una relación cercana. Pero por supuesto no era la madre de Nikki, eso ya hubiese sido demasiada coincidencia, después de la muerte del padre de Nicole, su apellido pasó a ser Ikkita, así que todas esas posibilidades quedan notoriamente descartadas..." _Lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue la mano de Nikki tocándole el hombro, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

-Es él. Él es Teru Mikami.

En la pantalla en la que anteriormente estaba Takada, apareció Mikami ante el gesto de desagrado de Nikki. Near se puso de pie tan deprisa que Nikki sacó su mano rápidamente de su hombro. En la pantalla, Mikami hablaba de la paz mundial como si la forma de Kira fuese la única forma que había. Nikki miró la cara de Near, y dio un paso atrás; nunca le había asustado tanto la cara de Near, pero esta vez parecía haber visto un fantasma... y haberse asustado: estaba rígido, con los brazos a sus costados, los ojos bien abiertos resaltando sus ojeras oscurísimas. Aunque le siguiese gustando, tuviese la apariencia que tuviese. En cuanto al beso, básicamente se había "borrado" de la memoria de ambos. En realidad, no se había borrado, ninguno de los dos podría olvidarlo, pero algo en la cabeza de ambos les dijo que bastaba con simplemente tocarse las manos cada tanto, que era mejor hacer como que no había pasado nada. Y era lo que ellos mejor sabían hacer.

-Teru Mikami es "_X-Kira_" -Dijo en su tono glacial.

Nikki no respondió, después de todo, estaba un noventa y cinco por ciento segura de que era él. Pero su mirada se intercambiaba entre las pantallas y entre la postura de Near. Su mirada quedó fija en Near.

-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó ella, paseando su mirada entre las torres de CDs a su alrededor.

Near bajó su cabeza y Nikki llegó a distinguir una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto sonreír. No le respondió a Nikki, pero se acercó hacia donde supuestamente estaban los paneles para controlar las pantallas y tomó el micrófono. De pronto, en todas las pantallas apareció una L gótica.

-L, soy Near. Te haré una petición. -Empezó a decir, mientras Nikki se acercaba detrás de él, pero no hacía ningún movimiento.- Si el señor Aizawa está presente, ¿Sería posible que hablara con él?

-Near, habla Aizawa, -Dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea; Nikki se cruzó de brazos- Quiero preguntar algo acerca de las reuniones de Takada y L: ¿Graban tanto audio como vídeo de sus conversaciones? -A sus espaldas, Nikki frunció el ceño, pero seguía mirando la pantalla, como si esperase que apareciese una imagen de los receptores en la pantalla.

-Uh... No, únicamente el audio. -Al escuchar esas palabras, Nikki escuchó el tono de decepción y frunció más aún el ceño.

-Entiendo, -Dijo Near, Nikki se giró hacia él, aflojando su gesto- solo usan micrófonos, que interesante... Muchas gracias.

Y diciendo eso, las pantallas se apagaron, y Near miró a Nikki. Solo se miraron por un par de segundos, pero no decían nada ni hacían ningún gesto. Entonces, entró el agente Rester. Sólo Near se giró, para después sentarse en su típica posición fetal y retorcerse un mechón de pelo.

-Sólo usan micrófonos en las reuniones de Takada y L.

-Si sólo utilizan micrófonos podemos suponer que_ L-Kira_ y_ X-Kira_ encontraron como comunicarse a través de Takada...

La voz de los dos desapareció de la cabeza de Nikki mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada un árbol de Navidad al otro lado de la sala. Levantó una ceja al ver las figuritas de Light Yagami, Takada y _X-Kira_ entre las ramas de plástico del árbol. Segundos después se le sumó otra voz a la conversación, a decir verdad, en ese momento no le importaba mucho de que estuviesen hablando. Se llevó una mano a una de sus coletas (Había cambiado el peinado que May solía hacerle hace muchos años por uno que ella misma pudiese hacerse: dos coletas bajas. Rápidas, fáciles y lindas)

-...Ha vivido en el mismo lugar durante cuatro años, con su mujer. Un par de días atrás hubieron extraños acontecimientos, pero al netrar no había nada ni nadie. Se suponía que su mujer era ama de casa, nunca más la he vuelto a ver dentro de la casa, ni fuera...

-Está muerta. -Gevanni logró escuchar el susurró de la voz de Nikki- Fue en defensa propia; el novio de mi hermana la mató por que casi nos mataba a nosotras; y ya había apuñalado a May. No le convendría avisar de su muerte. A nadie. De todos modos, no creo que la esté extrañando demasiado.

-Además de eso, -Continuó Gevanni, algo sorprendido por las palabras de Nikki- parece muy absorto en su carrera de fiscal, Comienzo a pensar que no puede ser_ X-Kira_.

-No. -Dijo secamente Near- Es muy probable que Mikami sea _X-Kira,_ por favor ten mucho cuidado.  
La llamada se cortó. Nikki bajó su mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

-Así que en un par de días será tu cumpleaños. -Dijo Near, sin mirarla; pero Nikki levantó la mirada rápidamente.

-S-si... mi cumpleaños es unos días, ¿Porqué preguntas?

-Sólo quería asegurarme de poder tener tiempo para pedirle a Gevanni que compre una regalo para tí.

-Oh... -Nikki bajó su mirada un instante- No es necesario, enserio. Me bastarás con el regalo de Navidad.

-Ya veo, tú cumples un día después de Navidad y te hacían una especie de "dos por uno", celebraban tu cumpleaños dándote los regalos de Navidad.

-Exacto... pero no me sentía enojada ni nada de eso.

-Nunca fue tu estilo. -Culminó Near.

Entonces, la agente Lidner apareció en una de las pantallas. Dijo que Takada y Misa Amane se habían juntado y que simplemente había peleado por quién era la amante de Light Yagami. _"Eso es... estúpido"_ fue lo único que logró pensar Nikki; aunque ella no era de insultar, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

-Eso es serio. -Nikki lo miró, con una ceja levantada- Si ambas de verdad lo aman es un obstáculo: no será fácil que lo traicionen.

-¿Enserio creías que lo iban a traicionar?

-Todo es posible.

La voz de Gevanni se volvió a escuchar, había visto a Mikami actuando como Kira. Si alguien seguía dudando, era un completo idiota.

-Procederemos a acercarnos a Mikami tanto como sea posible... -Near escribió "Mikami" en la figura que también decía _"X-Kira"_- Pero antes de precipitarnos a ciegas; cuidémonos de algo: El ente.

-El shinigami, -Agregó Nikki- podría alertarlo de que lo están siguiendo.

-Pero el Shinigami solo puede ser visto por quienes tocan la libreta. -Dijo Rester, girando en el asiento- Será muy difícil cuidarnos de algo que ni siquiera podemos ver.

-Lo intentaremos aunque sea difícil.

.

Nikki despertó cuando su cabeza se golpeó fuertemente contra la mesa en la que había apoyado el codo del brazo que sostenía su cabeza. Estaba cansada, terriblemente cansada. Se incorporó en la silla y se refregó los ojos con sus manos, después se pasó la mano por la cara. Se obligó a sí misma a abrir más los ojos para despertarse más rápido.

-Ese Shinigami, desde me dio la libreta no ha vuelto a aparecer. -Nikki se giró hacia Rester, mientras miraban en una de las pantallas una filmación de Mikami.

-Buenas noches, Nikki; -Su vista se volvió hacia Near, que estaba en el piso con todas sus figuritas de los sospechos del caso. Después, siguió como si nada- Al parecer un Shinigami le entrego la libreta, pero ese Shinigami no le sigue.

-Un problema menos. -Dijo ella, mientras Near lanzaba la figurita del Shinigami hacia una caja de juguetes.

-Nikki, si de verdad estás cansada, puedes dormir. -Near solamente la miró sobre su hombro.

Estaba muy cansada como para discutir, así que se volvió a acomodar sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Segundo después entreabrió los ojos al sentir algo liviano sobre sus hombros. Algo blanco y con olor a jabón de lavandería. No le costó adivinar que se trataba de la camisa de Near.

**En algún callejón de por ahí**

_"Tengo que encontrar un modo de salvarlo"_ May estaba caminando por las calles; para que fuese más difícil reconocerla se había puesto una chaqueta negra y tenía la capucha puesta. Se detuvo en un callejón; miró un momento hacia adelante, por un segundo hacia atrás y se adentró a trote en el callejón. Era el callejón más largo que había encontrado desde que había trabajado como caza recompensas. Al final del callejón, había un contenedor de basura, casi vacío; nunca le había sorprendido ya que nunca nadie caminaría aproximadamente cien metros para dejar la basura. miró hacia atrás otra vez, lo único que alumbrar era una farola fuera del callejón. Aún mirando hacia atrás, caminó hasta el contenedor y esquivó algunas bolsas de basura, se puso a un lado del contenedor y lo empujó. Hizo un chirrido estruendoso, que la obligó a volver a mirar a su alrededor. No vio a Nadie, por lo tanto se inclinó y a tientas busco unos ladrillos del muro que estaban flojos. Al encontrarlos los quitó de forma desesperada y tanteó dentro del hueco que había quedado. Su corazón se paralizó por un segundo, al no encontrar lo que se suponía que debía estar ahí, pero segundos después lo encontró: un rifle con un silenciador. Y todos pensaban que esconder allí un rifle era una idea estúpida y poco conveniente. Ahora le convenía más que nunca.


	14. Chapter 14

Mello colgó el teléfono. May clavó sus uñas en sus propias rodillas, mientras esperaba una respuesta de Mello. Una respuesta que ya sabía cual era.

-Bien. -May cortó el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

Mello levantó su cabeza y la miró, sin poder descifrar nada en su mirada. Al igual que Matt, ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde iba a llegar, hace un par de horas, May hubiese empezado a gritar como una loca por tal idea. Pero estaba totalmente tranquila. No estaba sentada en las piernas de Matt, ni siquiera estaban agarrados de la mano, simplemente uno sentado junto al otro en el sofá.

-No hay tiempo para que te enfades, -Exclamó Mello-, lo sabías de antemano.

-No estoy enfadada. -La voz de May sonaba grave- Pero tampoco creas que esto me alegra.

-Nadie aquí se ve exactamente feliz. -Dijo Matt mientras prendía un cigarro.

Mientras le daba una calada se giró hacia May, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Parecía petrificada; sus manos no se había movido de sus piernas. Matt entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, pero May alejó su mano. Matt sabía que ella seguía enfadada con él por lo del chaleco antibalas. O en realidad, eso creía.

**En la SPK...**

-Bien, es hora de empezar. -Sentenció Near.

Esa mañana Nikki le había devuelto su camisa sin decirle nada, pero él simplemente la había tomado, de modo no hubo otro intercambio que la camisa. Ahora Nikki estaba sentada a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué empezarás?

La pregunta de Nikki no tuvo respuesta; Near puso la comunicación con L. En cuanto la llamada estuvo disponible, Near habló:

-¿L?

-Si, soy yo. -Respondió una voz.- ¿Qué pasa, Near?

-Quiero verte.

-¿Qué?

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Nikki, ya lo entendía todo. Aunque le parecía una reunión suicida.

-Quiero mostrarte algo relativo al caso Kira.

-Pero... ¿No sospechas que yo soy Kira? ¿Consideras buena idea mostrarme tu rostro?

-Es cierto, -Near se encogió de hombros con total indiferencia- no podré mostrártelo a menos que el hecho mismo de mostrarte mis rostro demuestre algo, y con eso cerraremos este caso.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Mientras más pronto confirmes que te has equivocado al sospechar de mí, mejor. -Había tanta seguridad en sus palabras como seriedad en las palabras de Near.

Nikki miró a Near.

-¿Estás loco? Te va a matar. -Susurró Nikki.

-No si no es Kira. -Después volvió a dirigirse al micrófono.- Quisiera establecer regalas para nuestro encuentro.

-Estamos dispuestos a acceder a lo que gustes. -Respondió "L"

-Primero, -Near tomó unas de sus figuritas, eran los agentes de la SPK. Pero a Nikki le sorprendió que había otra figurita parecida a ella: con unos enormes ojos, uno azul y otro verde- quiero todos los investigadores de ambos equipos estén presentes. En otras palabras, que todos los que hemos participado en la persecución de Kira debemos reunirnos.

-Entendido, no hay problema.

-Como dije antes, -prosiguió Near- Somos cuatro los investigadores de la SPK, incluido yo. Los cuatro asistiremos, y alguien más vendrá con nosotros, si esa persona gusta.

-Cuenta conmigo. -Dijo Nikki, secamente.

-Bien, iremos los cinco.

-¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó L.

-Una amiga, no debería preocuparte su presencia. Pero volviendo al tema central: mi equipo llevará al señor Moggi, que actualmente está con nosotros. En cuanto a Misa Amane, será liberada justo antes, no se le dirá a donde iremos. Puedes reunirte con nosotros en cuanto compruebes que está a salvo.

-Si es que al menos te interesa saberlo. -Acotó Nikki, Near la ignoró.

-¿Están de acuerdo?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero pronto se escuchó la voz.

-Entiendo. Mi equipo es de cinco investigadores incluyéndome, claro que Moggi está con ustedes, por lo que seremos cuatro personas.

-Muy bien. Ahora, en cuanto al lugar de encuentro, el muelle Daikoko. Hay un almacén a las afueras al sudeste, abandonado desde hace tiempo. Se lo conoce como "La caja amarilla". De antemano me encargué de comprarla, si no ha inconveniente la usaremos.

Nikki veía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Near... le encantaba esa sonrisa, pero no podía fijarse en eso ahora, tendría tiempo para eso después.

-Algo más, -Siguió Near- no habrá encuentro al menos que me des tu palabra de que alguien llevará la libreta.

-¿Por qué la libreta?

Ahora la media sonrisa era de Nikki al escuchar algo de frustración en las palabras de Light Yagami.

-Si todo el equipo deja el cuartel para vernos, quedará custodiar la libreta. -Respondió Near- pero te prometo que no trataré de robarla.

-Yo menos, -Dijo Nikki- ni siquiera intentaremos tocarla.

-Exacto, y si el señor Aizawa verifica la autenticidad de la libreta, te creeré.

-Y el que debe llevar la libreta no debe ser L. -Interrumpió Nikki, como leyendo la mente de Near- Las razones para tal petición son bastante obvias.

-Eso estaba a punto de decir, mi amiga tiene razón.

-Entiendo, pero yo decidiré quién la llevará, ¿Te parece justo?

-Por supuesto. Ahora sólo queda fijar día y hora. ¿Nikki?

Nikki lo pensó, _"Mikami asesina después de la media noche. Por la mañana se le podría informar a quién matar, si tomamos en cuenta sus movimientos..."_

-¿Les parece bien dentro de tres días? -Preguntó Nikki- El veintiocho a la una de la tarde.

Near asintió, pero hubo un silencio al otro lado de la comunicación.

-Me parece bien, la hora es lo de menos.

-Entonces, nos vemos a la una de la tarde dentro de tres días.

Y Near cortó la llamada. Siguió jugando con sus juguetes durante un largo rato, y Nikki simplemente lo miraba. A sus ojos se veía tan tierno jugando, tan... infantil, nada que ver con su postura cuando intentaba capturar a Kira. Minutos después, Near lanzó ante ella una de sus figuritas. Era la de ella, una muñequita vestida de blanco, con el pelo oscuro cayéndole por los hombros y unos desmesurados ojos con mirada vacía; tenía que admitir que le daba miedo.

-Mira la hora. -Murmuró Near.

Nikki frunció el ceño y miró a las pantallas, una de ellas mostrabas las doce en punto de la noche. Nikki volvió a mirar a Near, sin cambiar su expresión.

-Feliz cumpleaños. -Le dijo Near secamente.

Él se inclinó y de la caa de juguetes que tenía a su lado sacó un regalo. Nikki ya sabía lo que era sin abrirlo; y cuando Near se lo tendió lo tomó y lo miró con una cara extraña.

-Pensé que te gustaría recibir algo para tu cumpleaños... y se te ve bastante aburrida.

Nikki sonrió y rasgó el papel de regalo para encontrarse con un violín; un violín negro y brillante. Cuando lo dio vuelta para tomar el arco encontró detrás del diapasón una "N" dibujada en blanco, pero no una "N" en letra gótica, si no que era una delicada "N" cursiva. Dejó a un lado el violín y se inclinó para abrazar fuertemente a Near.

-Gracias. -Le dijo al oído.

Near no respondió, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Nikki respiró el olor a jabón de lavandería que desprendía la ropa de Near, y él hundió su cara en la masa de cabello negro y ondulado. Cuando se separaron, Nikki tomó el violín y tardó en afinarlo y ponerse a tocarlo.

-Esa es la melodía que tocaste cuando llegaste a Wammy's, en la cafetería. -Dijo Near, cuando ella había terminado.

**Frente al departamento...**

-¿Pregunto de dónde han sacado el auto? -May estaba de brazos cruzados frente un auto rojo del que se estaba bajando Matt.

-Yo diría que no. -Dijo Matt y se recostó contra el auto.

Mello apareció montado en su moto, con el casco puesto. Pero aún así los miraba a ambos.

-¿Estás listo? -Le preguntó a Matt, apoyando un pie en la calle. El aludido asintió y se giró hacia May.

-Buena suerte, -May se acercó a él lentamente- ten mucho cuidado... -Acercó su cara a la de él y lo besó.

-Tranquila, lo tendré, no dudes de mí. -Le respondió cuando se separaron, con una sonrisa en su boca.

La besó otra vez, pero ésta vez, cuando se separaron May dio unos pasos atrás. Matt se subió al auto; y él y Mello arrancaron, dejando a May atrás. Ella esperó que ambos se fueran de su visión y fue a buscar su moto. Segundos después, esta yendo en la misma dirección en la que los otros había ido.


	15. NA

**N/A:** Hola mi querida gente! ya falta MUY, así como que MUY poco para el final de este fic; y sólo pasaba por aquí para hacerles una propuesta: Un One-shot. A su elección, mas o menos; usualmente en otro fic lo hice por que era el "cumpleaños" de uno de los personajes, ahora lo hago por que creo que es necesario... no se, me gustó hacer el One-Shot. Ustedes dejan en los R&R que pareja quieren que sea, si quieren que sea M o sólo para pasar el rato. Y lamento comunicarles que va a tener que ser referente a este fic, por razones bastante obvias.

Así que dejen en los comentarios que quieren que pase, y el que más me guste o me parezca más original... o lo que salga, es de lo que voy a escribir. Muchas gracias por su tiempo;

Saludos y Cuídense! -Luana

P.D.: El cap 15 será subido en breve


	16. Chapter 15

May miró el cartel de la calle. Ahí es dónde todo pasaría, donde matarían a Matt. No si ella podía evitarlo. Caminó hacia un departamento de viviendas; fue hacia la parte trasera del departamento, donde encontró la escalera de incendios. Trepó y subió la escalera hasta el último piso. En cada piso se detenía, miraba hacia abajo y hacia arriba, esperando no haber llamado la atención. Le faltaban tres pisos para subir, cuando tropezó y tiró una maceta con una planta. La maceta cayó en la vereda, haciendo un fuerte ruido. La sangre a May se le heló y se puso contra el muro de ladrillo del edificio. Fueron cinco minutos completos, y nadie salió de ninguna ventana. Siguió subiendo hasta que por fin llegó al techo. Habían unas bolsas de basura en una esquina de la azotea, las sacó y tomó su rifle. Se posicionó en el borde opuesto del techo y se recostó boca abajo, apoyando el arma en el borde del edificio. Tenía una buena posición según las palabras de Nikki. Iban a ser trece personar rodeándolo, podía hacer un círculo sin que la notasen, pero para algunos debía ponerse de pie. Correría el riesgo. Levantó la vista de la calle, en ese momento atestada de gente, y vio el sol. Ya casi había caído totalmente. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Ya era de noche cuando escucho el chirrido de las ruedas de los autos al frenar bruscamente. Había estado esperando ese momento, estaba lista para disparar. Le temblaban levemente las manos, pero apretó el arma con fuerza. La costura de la herida en el hombro le estaba dando una cierta molestia, pero la podía ignorar. Puso el dedo en el gatillo y apuntó a la cabeza del primer guardaespaldas. Se tensó cuando vio que Matt salía del auto al mismo tiempo que levantaban el arma. _"¿Qué haces, idiota? ¿Quieres que te maten?_" Sin embargo, no bajó el arma. Escuchaba su voz, pero no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Como por instinto, apretó el gatillo. Los otros empezaron a dispararle a Matt, ignorando al que había caído. May enloqueció y les disparó a todos de forma desesperada, mientras ellos acribillaban a Matt; de fondo escuchaba los gritos de las personas que habían rodeado el lugar y ahora corrían lejos como enloquecidos. A los últimos dos no los pudo matar desde su posición, así que se puso de pie y les dio dos tiros certeros en la cabeza, como el resto. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Matt, cuyo cuerpo golpeaba fuertemente contra el auto rojo. May empezó a temblar por completo, lazó el arma a un lado y corrió hacia las escaleras de incendio. El corazón le martillaba en el pecho, y todo su cuerpo seguía temblando mientras corría más rápido que nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Esta vez tiró dos macetas, pero no les dio importancia; aunque de una de las ventanas salió alguien a gritarle no tenía tiempo para oír. Corrió hasta la calle de forma desesperada, al llegar al auto se arrodilló de forma pesada junto a Matt. Lágrimas le caían de sus ojos, descontroladas. Con sus manos, más temblorosas que antes, tomó la cara de él y la acercó a ella. Había hecho lo que podía, y aún así no lo había salvado, se sentía tan estúpida. Intentó culparlo, pero no pudo, simplemente ya no tenía voluntad para nada. Intentaba decirle algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en alguna parte de su cabeza y ni siquiera se esforzaban por salir de su garganta. Aún con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos le dio un simple beso, ya que era lo único que le quedaba por dar. Una especie de grito ahogado fue lo único que logró salir de su garganta. ¿Qué haría ahora? Podía intentar salvar a Mello, había dado vueltas para poder salvarlos a los dos. Pero podía hacerlo sólo si Matt siguiese vivo... ya no podía. No podía hacer nada, y no tenía a nadie. Y por más que lo intentase, eso no le entraba en la cabeza, simplemente no podía. Otro grito ahoga salió de sus labios, pero más bajo que el anterior.

**En la SPK...**

Nikki se llevó la mano a la boca, dejando caer el arco del violín. Por lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla, habían acribillado a Matt. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar que ella misma lo había predicho, y que le dio su visión a su hermana para que pudiese salvarlo. Si May no lo había logrado no podía evitar pensar que estaría ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas de tantas que serían. Near estaba su lado mirando la pantalla; de pronto, ella dejó el violín a un lado y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Dios... -Murmuró, aún con sus manos en su cara.

-¿Estás bien? No creo que la muerte de Matt te afecte para nada, no en comparación con tu hermana.-Nikki se sentía enfadada por lo que le acababa de decir Near, y su forma de hablar, como si no le importase, lo hacía todavía peor. Pero Nikki dolo lo miró un segundo antes de volver su cara entre sus manos.

-Tuve una visión en la que él moría. Se la entregué a mi hermana sabiendo que habría intentado evitar eso...

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, mira, -Nikki sacó la cara de entre sus manos y volvió a mirar la pantalla- Ciertamente May no se quedó de brazos cruzados: ¿Ves que mató a todos los guardaespaldas? Simplemente llegó tarde; no es culpa tuya, sólo un problema de horario o de falta de inteligencia de parte de Matt.

-No me haces sentir para nada mejor. Es más: me haces sentir peor.

**Volviendo a la calle...**

-¿...May...?

La cabeza de May se levantó al escuchar su nombre. Él las había dicho. Creía que lo estaba imaginando, así que no respondió, pero entonces, volvió a escuchar:

-¿...May...e-eres tú...?

Esta vez estaba completamente segura de que él había dicho eso. Sin pensarlo lo volvió a besar, pero mucho más fuerte esta vez.

-May... -Dijo él contra sus labios; ella se apartó, él respiraba pesadamente- estoy bien... o eso creo

Entonces ella notó algo debajo de su chaleco. Abrió el chaleco de Matt y se encontró con un chaleco antibalas.

-Maldito hijo de puta, -Siseó, debajo de los googles Matt la miró sorprendido- ¡¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado?! ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

Matt sólo la miró. May miró el resto de su cuerpo, le habían disparado en los brazo y en las piernas. Se secó las lágrimas con su manga.

-Debemos llevarte a un hospital. -Le dijo- ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

-Quizá... -el siseó de dolor- Si me ayudas a... ponerme de pie...  
May pasó el brazo de Matt sobre sus hombros. Lo escuchó respirar hondo.

-Ahora, puedes pararte.

May se puso de pie de la forma más rápida y delicada que tuvo. Matt se quejó de forma muy sonora; y May se disculpó. Caminaron sólo un par de pasos, y May sabía que básicamente lo estaba cargando en brazos, sentía todo el peso de Matt contra ella.

-Lo siento... -Murmuró, cuando por fin lograron salir de la calle.

-No tienes por que disculparte... -Entonces, May recordó a Mello; pero quién era más importante: ¿Mello o Matt?- Matt, debemos llamar una ambulancia, pero lejos de aquí. ¿Crees que puedes apoyarte en mí por más tiempo?

**Y de vuelta en la SPK...**

-Antes de que le eches la culpa a alguien, -Le dijo Nikki, sin la intención de tranquilizarlo- Mello no tenía otra opción, ¿Por que se lo comunicaste a L? -Pero al decir lo último se giró hacia él.- Sabes que sólo usa a Takada, no tiene sentido, menos pedirle perdón.

-Un poco de consideración no mataría a nadie. -Le respondió Near, apilando dados.

La mano de Nikki hizo fuerza alrededor del arco del violín, y la otra en el diapasón. Respiró hondo.

-Mello es el que sigue. -Murmuró mientras volvía a colocar el arco en el violín.  
Near se paralizó por un segundo.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó un segundo después.

-¿Te refieres a tu muerte? -Nikki acomodó sus piernas hacia un lado, de modo que quedase más cerca de Near- Takada escribirá su nombre en un pedazo de la Death Note, y entonces morirá. No si May llega antes.

Near se giró a mirarla, supuso que además de darle la visión de Matt le había dado también la visión de Mello. Nikki se llevó el violín al hombro y empezó a tocar. Pero un par de segundos después, el arco salió del violín haciendo un horrible sonido. Near había girado su cara otra vez y la estaba besando de nuevo. Se sacó el violín del hombro y se dejó en el beso, que fue más largo que en el primer beso que se habían dado. Nikki llevó sus manos al cuello de Near y lo acercó más hacia ella, las manos de Near se movieron hacia sus hombros. Cuando se separaron, Nikki no lo dejó volver a sus cosas.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta: Antes de que nos besáramos por primera vez, ¿Para que me dijiste todo eso?

-No me gusta decir piropos; así que puedes tomártelo de dos formas: la primera, siendo consciente de que te llamé "sospechosa" me refería a que no dejaba de pensar en tí. La segunda es tan estúpida que no soy capaz de mencionarla.

-Con eso me basta.

Ella lo atrajo y lo volvió a besar.

**En un hospital...**

May estaba sentada en una sala de espera, al final Matt se había desmayado del dolor y por la pérdida de sangre, nunca había estado tan nerviosa; retorcía sus manos temblorosas entre sí. ¿Cómo haría para salvar a Mello? Sabía que Matt no la perdonaría si lo hubiese dejado morir, sentía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Puede entrar a verlo, señorita. -Dijo un doctor.

May corrió y entró al cuarto del hospital, se encontró lo que esperaba: a Matt tendido, con los brazos vendados, e inconsciente. May se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama. Se inclinó y le pasó la mano por el cabello a Matt:

-¿Matt? -Susurró- ¿Matt, puedes oírme? ¿Estás bien?

Su respuesta fue primero un gemido de dolor, y después lo vio moverse un poco y girar su cabeza hacia ella; Matt entreabrió los ojos.

-May... Es bueno volver a verte. -La mencionada sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa se borró.

-Matt, necesito que me ayudes, debes darme el teléfono de Mello; ¡Es de vida o muerte, su vida o su muerte!

Los ojos de Matt se volvieron a cerrar, y May lo escuchó murmurar algo, pero no entendía qué.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es el número de Mello... -Dijo él, y repitió los números.

May tomó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su short y marcó el número. Matt volvió a abrir sus ojos, y vio cómo May se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja, pero treinta segundos después lo quitaba y volvía a marcar el número, notaba que sus manos volvían a temblar. Pasó lo mismo, y ella volvió a marcar, pero esta vez más furiosa.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exigió una voz al otro lado de la línea. May sintió el aire entrar en sus pulmones.

-Mello, escúchame, Takada te va a matar. Vas a estrellarte contra una iglesia en ruinas.

-No jodas, por si no lo sabes, Matt está muerto.

-¡No, no lo está! -May se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte- Estoy en el hospital y él está conmigo; por favor Mello, hazme caso. -Hubo un momentáneo silencio.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó por fin.

-Supongo que habrá ocultado un pedazo de la Death Note... ¡Mello, no tienes mucho tiempo!

-Eso es imposible, la hice quitarse la ropa...

-Pero la dejaste en ropa interior, no me digas nada. Lo pudo haber ocultado en sus sostén; vamos Mello, por favor.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

May se estaba desesperando, ¿Es que no entendía que le quedaban segundos de vida?

-¡No lo se! ¡Mátala, deténla, lo que se te ocurra!

Entonces, escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas al doblar de forma forzosa, y entonces un choque. Después nada. May se quedó paralizada, y al ver esa expresión en su rostro, Matt también.

-¿Mello?


End file.
